THE FORGOTTEN SALVATORE (A DELENA LOVE STORY)
by Kristina Durr
Summary: When the Salvatore's long lost sister shows up in Mystic Falls to protect her brothers from Klaus all hell breaks loose. She meets Jeremy Gilbert first and falls for him hard,but will she be able to protect them all when Klaus breaks the curse and becomes invincible? Will she be able to have the normal life she craves?
1. chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR KAMDEN. ALL RIGHTS TO L.J.SMITH AND THE WRITERS OF TVD.

KAMDEN'S POV-

I was standing outside of one of the back windows of the Salvatore Boarding house listening to Stefan and Damon argue about how to keep people from finding out that Elena is the doppelganger. I had been standing there for only a few minutes when I heard a sound behind me. I whipped around to see a teenage human moving slowly with his hands up in an "I come in peace" gesture. I didn't move as he came toward me and stopped two feet from me. He looked at me with a very cocky grin that was way cute. He gives my frozen form the once over then says, " I've seen you around here the last few days and was wondering if I could help you with something?" After a few seconds of silence he continues "Or get someone for you?" Instead of answering I just stared at him. He was beautiful with his dark hair and light eyes and his sexy smartass grin. It took me a minute to realize that I had yet to speak so I stood up straight and asked who he was. He seemed surprised to hear my voice but answered anyway. "My name is Jeremy Gilbert, and you are?"

I answer without thinking out of habit. "My name is Kamden." I realized what I said when I saw the look on his face. He had an incredulous look. I was surprised for a second, does he know who I am? "Kamden?" he said. " As in Kamden Salvatore?" still looking shocked. I hesitate in answering unsure what to say or what to think about how he knows my name. "How do you know my name?" I ask ignoring his question. He hesitates for an minute with a look that said, he was unsure if he should say finally he says, "Damon... he talks about you sometimes when he's had too much to drink." I look up at his face to see a look that has a million questions behind it. I heave a huge sigh and say "Go ahead and ask."

"Who are you to him, why did you leave him, where did you go, how old are you?" He stopped to take a breathe and I start to answer his questions. "I am his sister, I did not leave by choice, and I'm 171 years old." he looks at me funny for a couple of seconds then asks a question that startles me."Are you and Damon twins?" Again I am at a loss for words. How do I answer that, do I lie or do I tell the truth, again ignoring his question I look at his beautiful face. He must have realized that I wasn't going answer so he moved on to another question. "Why are you spying on your brothers?" I look at him and shake my head. " Alright" he said " Then why don't you want them to know you are here?" he challenges with a cocky grin. "How do you know I don't want them to know?" I snap. He just gives me a look that says 'are you serious', and says "Because you are out here spying instead of going in there and talking with them."

Ignoring that I ask my own question,"Do you know someone in there?" He looks surprised for a second but answers "Yeah, Elena is my older sister." I freeze oh man, the doppelganger's kid brother Great! "Your sister?" I repeat. "Yeah, is there something wrong?" "No, I'm just a little surprised is all." I reply quickly. Looking at him for a second I decide to ask another question. "Do you know that the Original Vampire Niklaus is looking for you sister?" He looks at me darkly for a second and nods his head. He seemed to grasp the danger. He looked upset when he responded, "How do you know that?" With a blank face I answer the best I could," All I know is that the word on the grapevine is that Niklaus knows there is a new Petrova Doppelganger and is searching for her, and my brothers have decided to protect her."

His whole face changed then into something soft and sweet as he closed the last few feet between us, I had a very strong urge to kiss him. I try to move away but he stops me with a hand on my arm. "Are you staying in town?" he asks. His smile has a stunning effect on me for a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm staying at the BB on the edge of town." "Do you want to got to the Grill and get something to eat?" he shyly asks. Again I'm at a loss for words I figured that he knew that I'm vampire. "I'm a... you know...a..." He smiles that mind numbing smile again and says, "Yes I gathered that you are a vampire. I figured since your brothers are, you would be too. I also know that vampires can and do eat human food." His smile lights up his whole face and again I'm struck dumb. When my brain settles down I realize the effect he is having on me and try again to leave, again Jeremy stops with a hand on my arm. "Are you gonna tell them you are here?" he asks. I shake my head and say, "Not yet, will you keep my secret?" He gives me that very sexy, very cocky grin and nods.

"On one condition." he says. "Condition?" I said surprised. "Yup, I would like you to tell me what it was like to live in the 1800's." he said still grinning. I was not expecting it to be that easy, so I readily agreed. "Ok that sounds reasonable, meet me behind the Grill tomorrow and we will begin." With that I turned around and took off running. I stopped a hundred yards away and watch him stand there with a cheesy grin for almost ten minutes before he went inside. After he is safely inside I head back to my room at the BB for some serious brooding.


	2. CHAPTER 2

JEREMY'S POV

So I just met the famous Kamden Salvatore! Oh my god is she smokin. It's been almost ten minutes since she left and I decided then I needed to know more about her but who to ask? Well I guess Damon is the right person, first I need to know if i can trust him or if he's gonna freak out. I startef to think about how I was gonna do that as I walked around the house to the front door. As I enter the house I call out to see if anyone is home. A few secconds later Stefan appears. " Hello Jeremy, what can I do for you?" he says with a friendly smile. "I'm lookin for either Damon or Elena, do you know where I can find one or both of them?" He looks at me strangely for a second then says "Elena went home looking for a book and Damon is in his room, is something wrong?" Shaking my head I said "No, just have some questions."

He nods on his way out the door. I turn and head toward the stairs, when I get to the top I continue to Damon's door. When I get there I knock on the door and hear him call me in a second later. I see him on the floor surrounded by books. He looks up and asks "What can I do for you little Gilbert?" Trying for my serious face I say "I need to ask you a question." He looks at me funny for a second then nods for me to continue. "What do you remember about the Civil War?" He looks up at me then at the book in his hand then back at me. "Why?" he asks. Carefully keeping my face blank I say "School project, Rick said and I quote "No Wikipedia regurgata" and I know that you were there so here I am."

He doesn't say anything at first. Just as he started to say something there is another knock at his door. He gets up and opens the door to reveal Elena. I was surprised to see her Stefan said she went home. "What can I do for you Elena?" he said with a wary look. "I was wondering if you found that book I asked about this morning?" She said without taking her eyes off me. The look on his face was odd, he scowled at the pile of books then Elena. "No it does not seem to be here anymore but I think Baby Bro has a copy too." She quickly glances at him then at me and turns around leaves without another word. He looks at me for a minute then closes the door. I started to say something when he motioned for me to wait, he pointed at his ear and I nodded knowing he was listening to Elena leave.

When she was gone he looked at me and asked "What do you need to know?" " What was it like? You know day to day life in the camps and at home?" I asked. I had lots of questions, but I had to be careful how and what I asked him as Damon is not exactly expressive. He can be easily annoyed and that's not what I'm going for. He moves across the room to look out the window and started speaking,"I went into the army at 22. I did well and was promoted quickly. My father was happy I was doing as told. My father was alone by then and life sucked but we got along. Prices on certian commodities were insane and everyone's money was tied up in the war. A few families were still doing ok and we were one of them. My Father spent most of his time with the founder's council and was almost never home. St.Stefan was off doing whatever it was he did. So whenever I was home Stefan and I tried to be a normal family. Proper in front of company and tried for fun when we could. You see I didn't always haunt my darling baby bro. Things were ok until the call for troops arrived. Just three weeks before my father had the extreme misfortune of meeting Katherine I was called to Training Camp.

Everyone heard about what things were like so I knew what to expect. We talked, argued and debated every free minute we had but nothing prepared us for what we saw when we joined our company. There were people running around shouting orders and pleas for mercy and even death. There were dead and dying people everywhere. The smell was horrific, it was death and unwashed bodies and old food and bodily wastes of all kinds. It was real to me then, the war I mean. Not that it wasn't before but I realized then that it wasn't going to end well for us. I don't remember much from the following several weeks as there was so much to do and very little time to think and for that I was greatful. The next thing I clearly remember is being told I get one day leave to say goodbye to my family that we move out in two days time at 0530."

At first I didn't notice that he had stopped talking, I only noticed when he moved toward me. I looked up at him and he had a strange look on his face. I didn't say anything as I stood up and walked to the door. When I got there I turned and looked at him and said "The real reason I came here today was to see if you would talk to me about back then. I am surprised that you did but I will say one thing I know now what she sees." He stood there looking shocked and saying nothing. I turned around and left.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**ELENA'S POV**

Dear Diary,

I'm going to see them today, I have to tell them something. I have not wanted to talk about the situation lately cause I know I'm going to hurt one of them. They told me one night a few weeks ago that I had to choose. They both agreed that the other one would leave town quietly. I did not so much agree to that but they didn't care. I see now part of Katherine's problem back in 1864. She couldn't choose between them and because she is naturally a selfish bitch, she chose to string them both along. In the end she lost both of them. I know I'm going to lose one. What do I do?

EG

After writing in my diary, I was bored being home alone. So I gathered my things and started toward the boarding house on foot. It was really quiet when I got there so I went looking around the house for someone. I checked the whole first floor and found no one. So I decided to check up stairs in case someone was sleeping up there. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard voices from down the hall. I tip-toed down the hall and stopped at Damon's door, where the voices were coming from. I reconigized Jeremy and Damon's voices. I froze where I was so I could listen.

 **DAMON'S POV**

"So your telling me that you think it was St. Stefan who blew up the Lockwood's cellar almost killing Elena?" Damon asked with disbelief. He didn't answer he just nodded. He took a deep breath and it occured to me then that he is nervous. What the hell? But before I could say anything about it he started talking again. "I think so, but I'm not exactly sure. He told both Elena and Bonnie that he wanted to investigate the cellar some more. The next thing I know there is a huge freakin crater where it was and Elena was in rough shape from being so close. It has been almost 5 days and no one has seen him anywhere, also I think that he might be losing his mind." He exhales loudly when he finishes and slumps down in the chair.

"Better?" I asked. He nods and looks at me funny then back at the floor. "What do you mean he's losing his mind?" I asked. He shakes his head but says nothing. Annoyed I said, "Don't do that, you tell me my brother is losing his mind and I need to know why you think that." Looking up at me with a strange look he says, "He came to the house the day he left and was really upset. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that someone named Kamden was missing and we have to look for her. Like I said he was really upset. I just looked at him in surprise, and he turned and ran out the door." I was really shocked at first. Stefan talking about Kamden, thats new. "Holy hell he thinks it's..." I said before I got ahold of myself.

Jeremy suddenly looks up saying, "He thinks what? And who is Kamden?" He asks. How do I answer that, Kam my sister my best friend who has been dead for a hundred and fifty-three years. After hesitating for a minute I say, "Kamden is my sister, my twin sister to exact. She went missing from her room in 1861, and was presumed dead a few months later. Jeremy just stood there looking at me in open mouthed shock. "Your sister... Why do neither you nor Stefan talk about her?" he asked with a strange look.

"We don't talk about her because she ment the world to us and it hurts to think about her. We looked for her for months after she disappeared. My father forbade us to wallow any more, he said she was probably dead by now and we had our own lives to live." I stood there waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He had a look that I could not read and that bothered me. "What's wrong?"I asked. He looked away for another minute then says, "Nothing is wrong I'm just curious about your sister I've heard you talk about her before but it wasn't the time to ask." I decided then that I would tell him about her.

"Before my mother died Kamden, Stefan and I were very close. We were never seen without each other in those days. Our parents didn't worry over much because we were together. Kamden was the sun, moon, and stars to everyone she met including St. Stefan and I. She was smart and very adventurous. She looked for all the world like a fragile princess. But fragile she was not, she would often steal trousers and chase us around the property and up trees and such. When My mother died she became very quiet and proper. She had to as she took over my mother's duties as Lady of the House. As my father got more and more involved with the council, St.Stefan and I were given more and more of my father's duties running the house.

One night about a year later my sister came to my room after everyone had gone to their rooms for the night. She was upset and she told me something bad was going to happen to her. I was surprised at first asking how she knew that. She said she wasn't sure but she just knew it. I told her she had a long andbeautiful life ahead of her and that everything would be fine. I took her hand and walked her back to her room. I tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead saying goodnight. That was the last time I saw her.

The next morning her lady's maid Juliet came to me really upset. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that Miss Kamden was not in her room and no one had seen her since she retired the night before. I went straight to her room and saw that the window was open and the shades were on the floor. I went to my father's study where he an Stefan were talking and told them what was going on. They went and looked at her room and quickly grabbed a bunch of men and started looking for her." I stopped talking then because I did not want to think about what had happened to her.

I looked at Jeremy and he got to his feet and he said something that surprised me. "There is a lot of kindness in you that you should let show." he said with a smile. I stood there in surprise that quickly turned to annoyance. "Why would I do that, whenever I do I just..." I didn't finish because I realized that I was saying too much to kid Gilbert and wasn't sure why. He looked at me strangely for a second before going on to say, "You hide behind this crazy impulsive act to avoid getting hurt and I get that, it makes sense that after all these years you have to have defences. What you need to understand now is that not everyone wants to hurt you." Again I was shocked into silence. A minute later I said, "And who might those people be?" He didn't respond right away he looked at me with a look that said 'are you serious'. " Well me for one, my sister for another." He said. I looked at him incredoulously for a minute. His sister, well thats a new one. He walked to the door then, when he got there he turned aroround and said, "Just think about what I said ok?" He turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. I just stood there lost in thought.

 **ELENA'S POV**

I knew I had to move fast if I wanted to get out of there before I was seen. I ran down the stairs as Jeremy opened the door, I barely made it out of the house. I hid in the trees and watched Jeremy leave. When I was sure he was gone I began to walk home thinking over all I had heard. Damon had a twin sister! Wow that is something I never would have guessed. Jeremy believes Stefan was the one who almost killed me. Well that would explain why he left, he must realize he almost killed me. Oh man, so much to think about. When I got home I went straight to my room to continue my thinking. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	4. CHAPTER 4

KAMDEN'S POV

I am sitting here waiting totally impatiently for him. I find myself frowning about my school girlish behavior. I have had nothing but him on my mind since I left my brothers' house yesterday. Footsteps bring me out of my thoughts, I look up to see him holding out his hand to help me up. I take take his hand with a smile and he pulls me toward the trees. "Where are you taking me?" I ask. "To a place I found not long after my parents died." he replied. We walked through the wood for a few minutes, when I saw a clearing coming up I smiled and he smiled back at me. When we made it through the trees, we were in a beautiful meadow like place. He pulled me to the other end to a natural bench made from fallen trees. I was in awe of the beauty of this place. "This place is wonderful, do you come here often?" I asked him. "Not anymore, but I was here for hours and hours everyday after my parents died." he said. We sat quietly for a few minutes taking in the beauty around us.

I gathered my courage and began my story, "When I was a little girl of about six my father would bring me and my brothers into the woods where he would help the hands chop and gather the wood we needed. While he and the hands worked he would make up stories of what he thought the future would be like. We all enjoyed the stories very much, the hands brought the stories home to their families who also loved the stories. My mother would frown when we got home but didn't say much, because she knew my father would never let anything happen to us." Jeremy smiled but said nothing waiting for me to go on. "We were a very happy family, with the exception of my mother when she frown at what she called my boyish behavior. Around the time I turned 10 things changed. My mother had been fragile since Stefan was born and she took a turn for the worse.

The last few days of her life, Stefan started acting different. He was only 5 at the time, but he understood more than anyone thought. We were all sad and depressed when she died, but Stefan had no reaction at all. That worried a lot of people, I remember my lady's maid Juliet telling me that one day he was gonna snap and it would be really bad. Hence the Ripper stage he went through." Jeremy looks shocked but kept quiet, I wonder what he's thinking. "After my mother died my father changed too. He spent less and less time with us, the smiles and laughter stopped. The stories and outings stopped too. He became hard, and often mean to everyone but me and the boys. I took over my mother's duties as Lady of the House. The more time my father spent with the council the more my brothers and I had to run the house.

The War Between the States heated up not long later. Damon decided he wanted to please father so he enlisted, and I was very proud of him. The last thing I remember from my family home is telling Damon something bad was going to happen to me. He told me not to worry I had a long andbeautiful life ahead of me. The next thing I know I woke up in a very dark room and I was very scared." I took a deep breathe and waited for him to say something. He still hasn't said anything, I'm nervous now and I would give anything to know what he is thinking. I look up at him and see a look that stops me cold, he looks sad for me.

"That must have been hell for you and your family, a lot of things make sense now." He puts his hand over mine on my knee. I look down at our hands then back at him and smiles at me. After a few seconds of looking at our hands I look at our hands again. When I look up again, he has his sexy grin on again. So I pulled him to me and kissed him, he seemed surprised for a second then fell into it. I lost all coherent thought when he started to put effort into it. It took at least a two minutes before I remembered that he had to breathe.

I pulled away totally embarrassed with myself. "I'm not usually one to act so ...forward...normally." I said starting to get upset. Jeremy did something then that shocked me, he pulled me into his lap and started to comfort me. "It's ok, I'm not offended. I actually very much liked it." His soothing voice calmed me almost instantly. Not sure how I felt about that I just looked at his beautiful face. He looked out into the meadow in thought, and I watched him.

When the sun started to set he turned to me and said, "I really enjoyed our time today. Would you like to do it again sometime?" I looked at him with a smile, "I would like that very much, this is the most pleasent time I have had in a long time." He gave me his sexy grin and I kissed him again. We stood up and headed back to the Grill. When we got there he reaches into his back pocket and asks me, "Do you have a cellphone?" I smile and nod pulling it from my pocket. He gives me his number and I give him mine. I smile and nod and he does the same before he walks away. After watching him round the corner of the building I turn and head for the BB smiling like crazy.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**ELENA'S POV**

Dear Diary,

I made my choice! It was very difficult, I realize now that I should have seen all these things before. I was just too wrapped up in my own drama. Stefan has been gone for more than a week now, with no call, no text, or communication of any kind. I hope he's alright. Jeremy has been out alot lately. When I ask him where he goes when he is notin school, he tells me he was just hanging out here and there. I know he has been doing alot of talking with Damon but there is definately something else going on with him. Speaking of Damon, he seems to have thawed out. I realize now that he has changed so much, and I like who he is now. I'm going to tell him today that I want to be with him, if he still wants me. Wish me luck!

EG

After putting my diary away I grabbed my purse, keys, and my phone and got in Jenna's car. I pulled up at the boarding house to see only Damon's car in the driveway, good he's home. I briefly gave a thought to as to where Stefan is, but quickly moved on. Opening the door like I own the place I called out, "HELLO ANYONE HOME!" A second later Damon was in front of me with a cocky grin that was really hot. "What can I do for you Elena?" he asked smirking. Smiling I said, "Actually you are the person I'm looking for." His smirk froze and he said, "Why's that? "My smile froze as what I planned to say flew out of my mind. "I don't know how to say this... I ..."

His face dropped and I assume he thought that ment I chose Stefan. I don't know what came over me but I put my arms around him and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but warmed quickly. The second he started to put effort into the kiss I lost all brain function, he is a very good kisser. After a minute he pulled back, it took me a couple of seconds to get my breath back but when I did I looked up with a smile. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw hope. I smile and nod, he puts his arms around me and kisses me senseless. We stood there kissing for a few minutes until The front door opened and Jeremy walked in calling for Damon.

 **DAMON'S POV**

The second he saw me he said and I quote "Did you tell she tell you she loves you yet?" Both Elena and I were stunned into silence. Not knowing what to say I just looked at him. Elena looking shocked says, "How... did you know... I ...didn't knowuntil this morning?" Jeremy gives us both an 'are you serious' look, turns to Elena and says, "You make excuses to come here when you and I both know he is the only one home." Elena starts to blush slightly and looks at her feet. Jeremy continues, "You have also been saying is name in your sleep for a week." I look at her and she smiles slightly up at me. I put my arm around her and smile too.

Jeremy smiles for a second, then his face drops as he looks at me with a look that can only be described as guilty. Raising an eyebrow I ask "What did you do?" Jeremy looks even more guilty as he says, "Well I didn't do anything exactly." Elena and I exchange looks and I ask looking back at Jeremy, "So what didn't you do then?" He looks up at me with his guilty look in place. "Well..." he started. "I met someone last week. She made me give my word not to tell anyone she was here. She told me her story and everything.

Now she wants to leave, still not having told anyone she's here. I can't let her leave, so I came here to tell you." Judging by the look on his face and the way he kept focusing on me it was someone I know. "Who is it Jeremy?" I ask. He looks at me and very seriously begs me to promise him I won't get mad. At first I just looked at him then nodded. Elena nods too as he looks at her for her word too. "So I was hanging out in the the trees out back of here and I saw a very pretty girl spying through one of the windows. It wasn't until I got closer that I heard you and Stefan arguing. She must have heard me move because she turned and looked at me. She seemed oddly familiar but I didn't know why.

We talked and I asked her name, when she told me her name and I was shocked. When she realized I knew who she was she made me promise not to tell anyone. She bribed me with her story." He looked really upset, I still had no idea who he was talking about. He must really like her. I wondered who I knew who could makes someone as shy as Jeremy babble like this. My mind fell back in time to a very pretty dark-haired girl who could do that... but that's impossible she died nearly 154 years ago. I looked back at Jeremy and asked, "Jeremy who is it you met?" He didn't answer right away, he looked at me, then at Elena, then back at me. "Shetold meher name is Kamden Salvatore." I looked at him in shock. I know he did not just tell me he met my dead sister.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**ELENA'S POV**

When Jeremy answered the question his answer left me at a loss for words. He met themiddle Salvatore sibling. "Jeremy thats not possible she died more a century and a half ago." Damon said from next to me. Jeremy just looked at him. The look on his face was unreadable at least to me. Damon seemed to see something I did not, because what he said next surprised me. "Do you know where she is now?" I looked up into Damon's deep blue eyes and saw he believed him and it hurt. I wrapped my arms around him and he relaxed around me. Before anyone could say anything more we heard a voice that startled us all. "I'm right here." She said. The three of us turned at once to see THE Kamden Salvatore standing there in the doorway.

 **KAMDEN'S POV**

I froze, I had no idea what to say. 'I'm right here', that was a great hello after 153 years. Jeremy seemed overly pleased that I was here, but Damon and the doppelganger stood there frozen. I began to wonder if they had gone catatonic, when I noticed that Damon's face was turning red. I realized then that he might not be so happy to see me. I started to back away when the doppleganger, Elena her name is, put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. She gave a small smile he nodded. I was still slowly backing away when she looked at me and said, "My name is Elena, it's ok you don't have to go, please come in." I froze where I stood.

I looked at her in surprise, and then noticed something else about her. She was in love with my brother, and he seemed to love her too. My brother the self serving psychopath in love with a human danger magnet, this is a turn of events that I never saw coming. Not knowing what else to do I stood there looking at them. Jeremy seemed to come to his senses and walked to the porch and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the house, with the invitation already given I was not stopped by the barrier. I looked over at Damon to see that he was looking at our hands. I instantly pulled my hand away from Jeremy's. His face showed a hurt expression then went blank and stayed that way. He moved a little further away from me and looked at Damon with a look I could not read. Damon's face stayed just as blank as he looked at him.

Damon turned and looked at me with a look that gave me the chills. "Where the hell where you?" he said in a tight voice. "I...I... was taken to an abandoned monastery 300 miles away from our home. I... remember being there for three days before they turned me and..." I didn't want to be talking about this right now, being as I wanted to hug the hell out of my brother. Elena looked curious for a second then her face fell as the implections of what I said sunk in. That was a story that I didn't tell Jeremy either, so he stood there with a completely blank face.

Oddly enough, Damon's face mirrored Jeremy's, he didn't seem to know what to say. Elena did something then that I was not prepared for, she hugged me. I was too surprised to move, but I needed the support so I didn't pull away. This was going to be harder than I thought. After a few seconds, I pulled away and saw her very sad look. She took my hand and Damon's and lead us into the nearest study. She left us at the chairs and settee and proceeded to set up four glasses of burbon. She brings Damon and I our glasses first, then goes back to get hers and Jeremy's. She sits down very close to Damon and sips from her glass.

 **DAMON'S POV**

She is alive... sort of...and has been the whole time. How could she not come and at least tell me she was ok. I don't know what to think... this is too much. She was hurt bad I know it, I can see it in her face. "What happened when you got loose? How come you didn't..." I couldn't finish it hurt too much. She looked at over at me, "When I finally got enough sense to try to escape I killed a few precious humans there and ran for my life, I knew that if I ever saw them again it would be a fight to the death. I could not take the chance they would remember my family.

So I wandered around for a while. A fair few years later I started hearing things about The Ripper of Monteray. I was shocked, the description of the person sounded like someone I knew, so I went looking for him. When I saw that it was Stefan I was horrified. I had no idea what to do, so I just watched him, and when I saw him with Niklaus I got really scared so I ran. I came back two days later and Niklaus was gone and Stefan didn't seem to remember much about the last two weeks. That was when I saw you were hanging around cleaning up after him too. It was a lot of work but you stayed for a long while doing it. Things got better when I pointed Lexi at him, her crazy ideas seemed to have merit with him so I left them to it.

Recently I heard rumors that Niklaus was coming here for something I thought was a legend, you." I said pointing at Elena. So that is the reason she is here. "So you came to do what about Klaus exactly?" Damon asked. I looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Niklaus is looking to break his curse. He needs her, (pointing at Elena) and a few other things to become nearly invincible." I said. "You still didn't answer the question." Damon said with a smirk. "I know that if he finds me alive and gets his hands on Elena he will be invincible so I figure..." I was interrupted by an outraged Jeremy, "What do you mean if he finds your alive?" "Good question Gilbert Jr." Damon said. "Well the reason he took me in the first place was because.." I stood up instantly upset, Jeremy and Elena responed at once,"Klaus was the one that took you?" She was surprised by our reaction and a look of fear quickly flashed in her pretty blue/gray eyes then was gone as fast as i saw it. She didn't answer just nodded her head. That is perfect, that is. Klaus is hunting for my sister and my girlfriend. WTF! What the hell do I do now?


	7. CHAPTER 7

DAMON'S POV

So after Kam told us the person who took her, turned and tortured her was Klaus, I didn't know what to say neither did Elena or Kid Gilbert. We stood there and stared, she waited a minute then began to explain with a very practised blank face. "When he grabbed me out of my bed he told me that I was very important to him and that if I did what I was told he would not be forced to make me behave. Well being me and not wanting to leave my family I fought the whole way. He was very strong and he had no trouble "making me behave". She put air quotes around the last bit. She took a breath and downed the rest of her drink. She seemed to not to want to talk about how he made her behave and that it upset her so much made my blood boil. Both Kam and Elena seemed to notice that it bothered me because Elena moved closer to me and Kam gave me her 'I Love You' smile.

"So he told me I had to change in order to be exactly what he needs. Apperently I am talented as a vampire in a way I was not as human." She paused again and did not take her eyes off her feet. What the hell does that mean in a wayshe was not as a human? Does that mean she was 'talented' as a human? She looked up to see our confused faces and said, "So I guess you want to know what that means?" She got up and moved closer to me and sank to her knees in front of me. "I need to tell you something first." She said in a near whisper. "What is it?" I said in a nearly inaudible whisper. "I found out something about us when Niklaus took me. He told me I come from a long line of pushers. It made no sense to me as Mom was not one. So I asked what he was talking about no one in my family is like me. He told me I was adopted the day I was born and given to a woman who had given birth to her child hours before and was willing to pretend I was hers too."

WTF! So my twin is not my twin or even my sister at all! This is too much! WTF! No... No... she will always be my sister! "No matter what you will always be my sister!" I said. She wrapped me in her arms for hug I wanted so much but would never admit. She had tears in her eyes as she pulled back. Looking down at her pretty face so much like mine, I asked "If we are not related then why do we look so much alike?" Nodding her head "I asked the same thing and He told me my parents looked around my mother's whole pregnancy to find somewhere I would fit. She found your mother and pleaded with her to save me from a horrible fate. As you know she agreed and here I am your twin sister." I just looked at her and said nothing. What do you say to that?

JEREMY'S POV

What do you say to all of that? I am almost sure that I am not supposed to be here. I can't seem to make myself get up and leave. I just sat there looking stupid for far too long. I got up and moved to the door only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned and saw Kam standing there with a sad look. "Why are you going, is something wrong?" she asked. "No I just realized that I don't belong here." A look of shock flew across her face. "What do you mean? You said that was your sister? I though..." When she didn't finish I realized again that I had missed something. Does she really like me? No that can't be possible. Maybe she just needs all the support she can get.

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask her. She nods and wraps me in a hug. When she pulled me back she took my hand and lead me to where she was sitting and pulled me down. I didn't hear him move but Damon was suddenly standing behind me pouring another round of drinks. He looked at me as he handed me mine and says, "If I didn't think that you belonged here I would have told you to leave. He walked away and sat next to Elena again.

Elena having been quiet for a while looked around at us and asked, "What do we do now?" No one answered, we all just looked at each other. Damon stood up then and began to pace the room his face unreadable. The three of us just watched him lost in our own thoughts. I really think that we should just up and leave this place telling no one where we've gone, but that could be bad too. Klaus would kill everyone here if he had to just to get to us. I suddenly remembered that Kam never told us what being a pusher ment, and I said as much. That caught Damon's attention he turned and looked at her waiting for her response. "Well it just means that I can make my thoughts someone else's. I can make people do what I want them too. I have what is called an attractive personality. I draw people to me, that's what I did as a human but it got stronger and the mind total mind control came with it when I was changed." She said. I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing. Damon who was suddenly in front of Kam and I asked her where she was staying. "Right here on the edge of town at the BB, why?" she asked. He looked at her funny then said, "It would be safer if you stayed here." he looked at me then at Elena too. Incredulous I looked at him and asked," Me too?" He looked at me funny for a minute and said, "Yeah, you too my sister seems to enjoy your company." I didn't know what to say so I nodded and so did Elena. Elena stood up then and said that if we were to stay here then we needed stuff. She was right even Kam needed to get her stuff we agreed that we would all meet back here in one hour.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**BONNIE'S POV**

So I have not heard from Jeremy or Elena in a few days. I have been reading up on Witchcraft, Grams says that history can teach us much. Yeah that's great that is, I have not found anything interesting in any of these stupid books. I gave a frusterated sigh as Grams walked in. "What's wrong dear?" I looked at her with a frown, "Reading this stuff is like rubbing sand in my eyes Grams, where is the fun stuff?" Grams frowned for a second then sighed. "Not everything that you have to learn will be fun, but I can see that you have been trying. So come here I'm going to show you how to do something useful but fun."

I was totally stoked Grams is gonna show me magic. Grams took my hands into hers and told me to focus on what I could feel. When I was solely focused I started to feel a warmth settle over me, it felt great. I opened my eyes to tell Grams, but I noticed that we were floating three feet in the air. At first I was freaked out a second later I giggled and Grams opened her eyes and grinned. "See I told you it would be fun." she said smiling at me. "Grams... this... this is awesome!" Was all that I could come up with. The feeling of power that I had was such a rush. A few minutes later Grams slowly set us down saying, "Now you try, just your self though because it takes a lot of focus for more than one person." I nodded and closed my eyes and focused on trying to levitate.

I started to feel stupid after a few minutes or so because I didn't feel anything happen. "Bonnie...Bonnie, open your eyes dear." I heard Grams say. I opened my eyes as my head hit the ceiling. "OH MY GOD! I DID IT!" I laughed and that was when I fell back to the couch in a fit of giggles. "Oh Grams this is soooooo awesome!" I said. She smiled and got up. With a smile she said, "Now you can do that with objects too, but I must warn you if you use too much magic too fast you will drain yourself and that is dangerous." "Okay Grams I promise to go slow." Grams gave me a smile and went up to her room.

I was about to try to pratice when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it said Elena. I picked it up saying "Hey Elena, how are you?" "I'm great I was wondering if you were busy?" She asked. "Not exactly is everything ok?" I asked. "Everything is fine, I'm not gonna be in school for a few days I have somethings to sort out. Will you get my assignments?" That's odd wonder what's her deal. "Ok sure talk to me about it when you can." I said to her. "Thanks so much Bonnie and as soon as I know what's what I will call you love you ...bye." "Bye" I said as I hung up the phone. She has been really distant wonder what's going on. Guess she will tell me when she's ready.

 **KAMDEN'S POV**

Well it has been two weeks and there has been no word from Niklaus or anyone looking for me or Lena. Jeremy and I have been inseperable, Lena and Damon too. It's nice but the calm, it's starting to make me paranoid. All this waiting around is killing me. I'm sitting in the living room of the boarding house with a glass of burbon and a book called The Host by Stephanie Meyer, the chick who wrote The Twilight Saga. I sat there enjoying my drink and the book and then suddenly I got a really sharp pain in my head. It was bad it felt like a knife in my temple. I cried out and gripped my head, then it went black.

The next thing I was aware of was voices close to me. It took alot to focus but I made out Jeremy telling Damon that he was gonna lose it if I didn't wake up soon. So I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I saw Damon and Jeremy sitting at the end of the bed and Elena standing by the door. "Hi guys sorry about that." They all rushed to my side with super worried looks. "What happened?" Damon asked in a soft voice. "I'm not sure, but it's gettingworse. I haven't had an episode since I came to Mystic Falls." I said looking at the bedspread covering me. Jeremy took my hand and said, "We don't blame you for passing out, we are just worried. Can you tell us what happened?"

His smile made me feel better. "Well it started about 10 months ago now. I'm not sure why but it feels like someone is stabbing a really large heated knife through my temples." I looked up at them to see shocked and concerned faces. "I don't want you guys to worry it doesn't happen alot and normally I don't pass out." I said. "You want us to not worry, but you just had a fit then passed out.What are you doing about it?" Elenaasked with an anxious look. I didn't know what to say. I didn't plan to do anything. I gave her a blank stare and she looked upset. "You just plan to grin and bare it?" She asked clearly confused.

Not sure what to say I just nodded. Damon sighed. I looked up at him and Jeremy and the look on Jeremy's face stopped me cold. He looked furious. I was shocked he was angry. Why would he be angry that I would just ignore it. He got ahold of himself quickly, because the next second he looked sad. That surprised me even more, what was there to be sad about? I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna die yet so what's the deal. "Why are you surprised that I'm ignoring it?" I asked looking at all if them in turn. Elena answered first, "I know that what happened to you three hours ago did not feel good and the fact that it didn't occur to you to find a way to stop it in ten months is what shocked me." She half smiled at me. Jeremy nodded, and Damon didn't react at all.

Looking for a way to break the tension I suddenly pointed behind them and said "OH MY GOD THAT SNAKE IS KISSING A BEAVER!" All three of them turned and looked then looked back at me with strange looks. Jeremy was the first to crack a smile, Damon snickered and Elena half smiled. "Sorry guys I needed a little levity." I said with a smile. I went to pull the blankets back to get up and two different hands try to stop me. "Hey what gives I need to get the feeling back in my legs." I said with a smile. The hands moved and I got to my feet and shook out my legs. I turned to see them all watching me closely. "Really you guys I'm fine." I said with a grin. My face froze then when I noticed the shadow in the window behind Elena. The figure saw me waved and disappeared.

"HOLY HELL" I said startled. The next second I heard a knock at the door. I knew Damon heard it too, he got up instantly got to the door turned around and said "Stay here I'll go see who it is and get rid of them." "No, don't it's Lexi, I saw her in the window!" I said excited. Damon turns around and walks down the hallway and down the stairs as Lexi opens the door. "Hello all where is Kam I want to see her!"

 **ALARIC'S POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in the Salvatore living room after being told that THE PUSHER is real! I shouldn't be surprised after all the supernatural creatures I've met since I moved to Mystic Falls. I don't know what to say, not only is she real but there is something wrong with her. "So your saying that there is something wrong? What exactly do you think I can do to help?" I asked. Damon looks up and says, "We need you to help us find out anything at all about the pusher." I looked at him for a second then remembered that I had all the stuff that belonged to my ex-wife before she was declared legally dead. "Ok I will help you, you we need to go to a storage house to go through what is there." Everyone nods. "So I'm assuming that you want to do this now?" I say. Again everyone nods. "Ok Lets go then." I say.

We ended up having to take two cars as Damon, Kam, Elena, Jeremy, and Lexi all insisted on coming. So Damon drove his car with Kam and Elena forcing Jeremy to ride with Lexi and me. We got to the storage house just outside of Mystic Falls after a few minutes. We made it to the locker I bought for Isobel's research. "Have at it the stuff is not in any kind of order." I tell them before heading to the back of the fifty foot unit. I sat down on a box of books and opened the top drawer of the nearest file tower and began my search.

Half an hour later I hear Jeremy and Kam giggling. I looked to my left to see him teasing her with what looks like rolled up paper. He would tap her nose she would swat him away and they both would giggle and repeat the process. I have to say they make a good couple, they seem happy. Now that I think about it Damon seems unusually happy of late as well. I am assuming that because Stefan is nowhere to be seen and Elena is flirting away with Damon on the other side of the room, that she chose him. Well I'm happy for him, he needs someone to help him be himself and not that cocky douche he pretends to be. After a few minutes of watching them, I went back to work and believe it or not hit pay dirt. What I found shocked the hell out of me.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**ALARIC'S POV**

So I told the group what I had found and they were eager to read it. So I gathered them up and read what I had found. "So I'm not exactly sure what any of this means but this is the best I can translate. _On the Eve of the Blood moon four vessels will be chosen. The desperate spell of one close with begin the ascent. Four women of massive power together; The Eternal Witch, The Magnet turned Pusher, The Living double, and The Innocent Vampire. All strong apart but together they have power like no other. The four of them alone will decide if the chosen will bring Heaven or Hell to Earth. Beware the..._ I can't read some of the next few lines but bare with me there's more. _The only way to save the..._ something, something, something _... is the blood of the Hybrid."_ As I finish reading I look up to see five stunned faces. No one seems to know what to say.

 **LEXI'S POV**

This is crazy, bring Heaven or Hell to Earth? WTF! Who the hell writes these old things anyway? Well The Eternal Witch hmmm who could that be? The Bennet witch maybe? The Magnet turned Pusher that is definately Kam. The Living Double is definately Elena as Katherine's doppelganger. And the Innocent Vampire... I have no idea who that could be. "I have ideas as to who all of those roles are going to be played by but one." I say to them. Damon answers first, " The Innocent Vampire, right?" I nod. "Yeah, I sure as hell am not innocent, nor is Katherine or Isobel... OH!" Turning to Elena "your friend there Vampire Barbie... what's her name?" Elena nods, "Caroline Forbes is her name. Do you think it could be her?" She asks. I shrug "It's possible but what concerns me is that there is only a blood moon every hundred years. Last one I heard of was in December of 1912." Jeremy is instantly upset, "December is only three months away!" He says with a serious frown.

I look over at Kam who hasn't said a word since we sat down. I notice that she looks paler than normal and is trying to hide her pain. "Your headache is back isn't it?" I ask her. All eyes go to her as she just nods. Damon and Jeremy share a look. They both nod as if they reached an agreement. Jeremy takes her hand, and she looks at him. "Do you want to go home and rest?" He asks her with a slight frown. "Yes, yes I would like to go home." She said with a smirk. I was surprised because Kam is not one to "rest" ever. She only sleeps because she has too. Whoa what the hell is going on. "Well I would also like to go because I need a shower the dust in here is makin me itch." I said getting up. The rest of the group follow slowly. The ride back to the boarding house was tense. I knew Jeremy wanted Kam to be in his arms but he was forced to ride back the way we came. So he sat the with his arms crossed across his chest and a frown plastered on his face the whole way. I was not happy at all.

 **KAMDEN'S POV**

I knew about the prophecy already but I didn't think that all the players exsisted yet. Oh boy was I wrong. Damn now I have to tell them everything I know about the Hybrid Curse and the Blood Moon Prophecy. I really hope they don't get upset with me. I really believed that the prophecy would pass us by again. OH CRAP! it's not gonna. I know why I'm getting the headaches now too. Caroline and Bonnie must be getting them as well but to a slightly lessor extent. We have to be together as much as possible or our bodies will react badly. I Know how to figure out if Bonnie and Caroline are indeed our third and fourth players. Turning to Elena "Do you have numbers for Bonnie and Caroline?" I ask her. She nods and says "Yeah why?" "I'm thinking that the reason for my headaches are from not being close enough to all the players, and if Bonnie and Caroline are indeed the last two players then they will have been having normal size headaches just more frequently." I reply. I notice that both of the are looking at me funny. They realize that I know more than I let on before. "Just call them and ask and I will explain when we get home."

When we got to the boarding house and had gathered everyone, by everyone I mean Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Lexi, and Bonnie's Grams. They were all looking at me waiting for me to explain all I knew. "Ok so as far as I know Niklaus needs a witch to preform the ritual. He needs to sacrifice a werewolf by removing it's heart and spilling it's blood on the moonstone, then needs the pusher (me) to force the vampire to stake it's self and then force the doppelganger to offer herself to him to be drained completely. The pusher must then give some of her blood to the newly created hybrid so he may become a pusher too making him just about invincible."

As I finished speaking I looked up at the assembled group to see frightened and shocked faces. Damon ever one to recover quickly, responds first, "How exactly do you know all this?" He asked with a tight expression. "When you spend almost a hundred years running from someone you tend to learn a lot about them." I answered vaguely. Elena looked right at me with a look like she wanted to cry and said, "Why didn't you tell us about this when you got here?" I felt horrible for keeping it from them but I wanted to protect them. "I didn't want you to find out at all if I could help it, I was looking for a way to save all of you from Niklaus. I didn't want you to panic and do something to alert him that you exist. I'm so sorry."

I could feel the tears threatening to form in my eyes so I looked down at the floor to try to hide it. A second later Elena was on the floor in front of me taking my hands in hers. "It's ok hun I'm not mad at you I'm just scared. Don't be upset sweetie I still love you." she said with a little smile. I wrapped my arms around her and sniffled with a small smile. Damon spoke up then, "None of us are mad at you Kam, we know you were trying to protect us but we need to know all that you know so we can figure out how to stay alive." I looked up at my brother and half smiled. "Niklaus knows of the Blood Moon Prophecy and has done all in his power to keep it from coming to pass, because if it does any one of the four women it talks about will have the power to kill him. He does not know that I know about his blood and the prophecy." Alaric stood up and started to pace asking, "What about his blood I couldn't read most of that in the copy we found."

"His blood will save two of the four men who help the ladies bring the chosen to earth." Again the room was shocked into silence. No one seemed to know how to react. Again Damon speaks up first, "Do you know who these guys are?" I just look down at my feet not knowing how to explain. "There is no need to be upset love we need to know." Jeremy said putting his arm around me. Instead of answering I look at Caroline and ask. "Is your boyfriend here?" Before she can respond Tyler speaks for the first time tonight, "Yeah I'm right here, why?" I just look at him and finally someone gets it, Bonnie I think. "Wait the chosen, bring them to earth, four women... OH MY GOD! You mean to tell me we are gonna... you know give... birth to them?" says a really freaked out Bonnie. I just nod unable to give a verbal answer. There seems to be some uncomfortable shifting going on around me. "Kamden, who do you think the four women are that the prophecy talks about?" Bonnie's Grams asks. I look up at her sitting on the far side of Bonnie. "Are you sure you really want to know?" Everyone in the room voices that they do. "The Eternal Witch is Bonnie as the last in the long line of Bennet Witches. The Magnet turned Pusher is me. The Living Double is Elena as Katerina's doppelganger. The Innocent Vampire is Caroline as she seems to still be pure of heart even as a vampire."


	10. CHAPTER 10

**CAROLINE'S POV**

It has been three days since Kam told me that I am part of the prophecy. What is my mom gonna say? She had a really hard time with the whole vampire thing but what will she say to this? I don't know if she will be able to take much more. With all this supernatural drama going on she has been getting less and less sleep. She barely eats and almost never goes home. She looks really really rough. I'm really worried, what am I gonna tell her. Well at least I know it's gonna be Tyler's baby, that makes me feel better. I wonder who Bonnie is dating? She didn't seem to be upset when Kam made it clear our boyfriends were you know... I've been avoiding them all including Tyler because I wonder if they all think I'm simple cause I'm innocent. I don't know why that bothers me so much it just does. I've been sitting here for a while so it's time I get up and start the day! What to wear?

 **DAMON'S POV**

Last night things got more complicated when Kamden recieved Klaus's threat. It was delivered a box with a long corset style dark purple dress. Vampire Barbie decided that they HAD to look at the dress. When they pulled the dress out the note addressed to Kamden fell out.

Dearest Kamden,

It's been a while love. Just wanted to let you know I found you, rest assured I'm coming for you.

NIKLAUS

Kamden looked like she'd seen a ghost. She still looks terrified. She never went in to details about her "time" with Klaus. I'm very worried, but I can't let on that I am because that will upset Kam and Elena more. Elena has not been holding up much better, she's really pale and not eating much. She hasn't been saying much either. I don't know what to do for either of them and that bothers me more than I care to admit. We are sitting in the living room pretending to watch tv. Kam and Elena are staring into space. Tyler and Jeremy who are staring blankly at the TV, might as well live here as they spend so much time here. Alaric and Bonnie spend alot of time here too, but they go home everynight. It seems that Vampire Barbie is avoiding everyone, wonder what her deal is? Sick of the strained silence I look around and say, "So are we gonna talk about this or are we gonna pretend that Klaus is not on his way to ruin our lives." I say continuing to looking around the room.

"So I heard some news today that I'm sure will interest you, speaking of Klaus." Katherine says entering the room. "Katherine, who's life have you been out ruining now? We haven't seen you in a while." I say with a smirk. She gives me a small smile and looks at Kam, "So it appears that Klaus has put a small fourtune and some offers out to have you brought to him alive...so to speak." Smirking as she finishes. Jeremy, instantly upset gets to his feet asking,"What to you mean offers? A small fourtune?" Katherine seems to enjoy his reaction, twisted bitch. "He offered personal favors to certain people. He offered $150,000 to the human who brings Kamden to him alive. Now it's unclear if he knows if Elena exists. I do know I lied to his face at great cost to my life."

Elena who is completely shocked answers without thinking, "You lied to his face? As in you saw him? Looking uncomfortable for the first time in a while Katherine just looks at her for a second. "Um yeah so he caught up with me in Chicago. It was rather unpleasant at first but turned out in my favor and concidently yours too." She said. "What exactly do you mean in our favor?" I ask her with a furrowed brow. "Well Klaus made a deal with me and I made a deal with someone else." Kamden stood up with a strange look, "Who did you make a deal with Katerina?" Katherine looks at her with a look that says she's waiting for something. A second later another voice joins our little party. "She made a deal for Elena and Kamden's lives with me." Elijah says entering the room behind Katherine.

I stood up instantly on alert. Everyone else did so too, we all stood there looking at Elijah in shock. "Why do you care about Elena or Kamden?" I ask. Elijah looks at me then at Kamden then on to the rest of the room, "When I found out what Niklaus had done to Kamden I was horrified. I said something to him. It was the wrong time because we had just lost Katerina to vampirism he got angry and sent me away. I want you to know (looking directly at Kamden now) That I am truly sorry for what happened to you and as a course of corrective action I am going to help you and Elena stay alive. Whatever it takes." I stood there in complete shock looking quickly around the room I see that the others are as shocked as I am. "Do you have some sort of plan? Because we are at a loss." I said looking at Elijah. He nods, "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I need you to listen before you comment." He looks at everyone in the room and seeing everyone nod he continues to speak,

"So the ritual needs to happen on the night of a full moon. Niklaus does know that both Kamden and Elena are here. So that means he's going to come here. You already know what he needs to proform the ritual Katerina informs me. So how much do you know about the Blood Moon Prophecy?" Kamden looks at him and says, "The whole thing, why?" He nods and looks away, "Because that is the only way to kill him and keep all of you alive. I need to hunt some things down before Niklaus gets here, so if you'll excuse me I'll be going. Come along Katerina." Katherine gives Kam a look then exits behind Elijah.

 **A WEEK LATER**

 **KAMDEN'S POV**

Klaus has been sending me and Elena creepy messages all week. I can see that Elena Is gonna crack soon if something isn't done. Damon is so stressed lately that even he has no rude comments or snide jokes. Caroline has stopped avoiding us only to start bugging us about baby names! How in the hell can she think about that when Niklaus is coming to kill me and Elena. Well at least Elena for sure, but he may kill me to keep the prophecy from coming to pass. He only needs me until I give him my blood to make him a pusher too.

Suddeny I hear, "Earth to Kamden, come in Kamden, do you hear me?" I look up to see Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena staring at me. Caroline is trying to get my attention back on topic. "Sorry Care what did I miss in my wool gathering?" I said with a sheepish smile. "Just that we have decided that we need a vacation from our regularly programed drama." she says with a grin. "Okay so where and when are we going?" I reply with a small smile. Instead of Caroline answering Elena did. "We as in you and Jer, Care and Ty, Me and Damon and Bonnie and Bryan are going to my lake house for the weekend." I am surprised for a second a lake house? She has a lake house? "Wait what? We are going where?" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline burst into giggles. "To my parents Lake House which is now mine and Jeremy's." She says still smiling. "Okay, that sounds cool." I say with a smile. Caroline pulls the attention back to her. "So maybe we should go home and pack since we are leaving tomorrow morning." We all nod and head home.


	11. CHAPTER 11

TYLER'S POV

Caroline seems to think that this "vacation" will relieve some of the pressure that we are under. I disagree but fighting with her about it won't make it better either. So I agreed to accompany them. Elena said that there is always a party going on at one of the houses up there so maybe we could have some fun. Well I hope these parties have hard liquor cause I'm gonna need it.

DAMON'S POV

Kam looks like she'd rather be anywhere but at this party. She was never one to go to them unless she had to. The other girls told her she had to because moping is not allowed this weekend. So they got dressed up and made the rest of us as well. We have been at this party almost an hour and Lockwood hasn't stopped drinking. He seems to be trying to do what I normally do drink away the bad times. This is not good for me as Toto has a bad temper as a werewolf and that is dangerous around all the humans here. So I walk over to him signaling the bartender to give me another drink. "Hello Lockwood how is the booze tonight?" I say with a smirk. He gives me a dirty look and says,"Yeah it's good and it's also making being here more bareable." Wow didn't think Lockwood was anti-social. Well now that I think on it being a dog must have downsides other than the smell. "Why are you so bent out of shape about going to a party, I thought all teenagers liked parties? He looks at me like I'm crazy for a minute then takes his drink and walks away. I turn to order another drink and see Elena heading for me. I smile thinking about how she chose me, me and not St.Stefan. She returns my smile as she sits next to me."Can you get me another drink? Caroline was doing it for me but she is busy with Tyler now." I nod and turn to the bartender with compelling eyes,"You will serve this woman whatever she wants for the rest of the night free of charge, do you understand?" "I understand." he says in monotone. He turns to face me now,"What can I get for you?" " Scotch neat." She says. He turns around makes her drink then sets it infront of her on a napkin. She takes a sip and smiles as it burns it's way down her throat. I look at her with a dumb lookin grin. "What?" she says smiling up at me. "Just noticing that my girl knows how to drink." I chuckle and wrap my arms around her.

ELENA'S POV

After sitting in Damon's arms and finishing my drink I decided I wanted to dance."Dance with me, please?" I say looking up at Damon with my best puppy dog face. Lucky for him he agreed right as a slow song came on. He took my hand and lead me to the middle of the dance floor. He looks into my eyes and slowly wraps his arms around me and says?"I love you Elena Gilbert." Looking deeply into his beautiful blue eyes I say,"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." We danced for a while enjoying being in each other's arms.

At quater past one Bonnie came and told us everyone wanted to go home. We both agreed it was time anyway. We told Bonnie we would meet them at the car in a minute. As we were heading toward the door I stopped short. Damon narrowly avoided slamming into me."What's wrong?" He asks with his serious face on. "I swear that I just saw... No it can't be." Damon is looking at me in complete confusion. "Who did you see?" His concern seems to be rising, I have to exlpain but first... I grab Damon's hand and pull him into following me. When I get to the corner I look around for him. It doesn't take long for my eyes to settle on him a few inches away. He puts his finger on his lips signaling quiet then he mimes follow me. Again I pull Damon into following. When we get outside I see him huggin Bonnie then Caroline. " JOSHUA JAMES JOHNSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yell as I run and give him a big hug. He hugs me back and points to a very annoyed Damon. I motion him to take my hand and he moves at vamp speed to do so. I know he was showing off for Joshua. It's ok because Joshua is a warlock and he knows what we all are. Putting out his hand to Damon he say,"My name is Josh I used to teach summer drama classes in Mystic Falls." Damon shakes his hand and says his name. Turning to Kam he stops cold. "Oh my lord are you..." His shock seems genuine. Kam can see that too so she answers his unspoken question. "Yes I am the pusher." Josh seems at a loss for words for a good minute. "Sorry about that, you are legend in the supernatural world, especially with the Witches. There are people all over the world who look up to you and want to be just like you." Kam seems to be the only one surprised by this. I know that she is awesome and so does everyone else except her. "Well it is very late and I think I interrupted your leaving. We can meet up and catch up when I'm in Mystic Falls next week. Eveeryone agrees and says goodbye to him. "Let's go get some sleep." I say as we all head to the house.

~~~~~~5 DAYS LATER~~~~~~

JOSHUA'S POV

I didn't want them to know I was here yet. So I sat down at the very end of the bar in the Mystic Grill. I didn't want to explain what I was supposed to be doing here. I was sent here to find The Pusher. I needed to bring her to Klaus so he would give me my daughter back. I wonder if I could just ask for her help? No I don't think she will give herself to Klaus for my benefit. I don't want hurt her but I want my daughter. I am brought out of my musings by someone sitting down next to me. I look over to see Damon Salvatore, great. "How are you this evening Mr. Salvatore?" I say with my eyes on my drink. "Dandy." He says as he signals the bartender for a drink. In seconds there is a neat glass of amber liquor in front of him. He seems to be having is own problems. He is brooding into his drink trying his best to ignore me, I'm ok with that. I turned my attention back to my drink and a few seconds later I can feel his eyes on me. I turn and look at him. "You seemed to know alot about my sister the other night." He said in a small but hard voice. "Your sister has done some amazing things in the last 100 years. Not to mention avoiding THE Original. She is a legend among the supernautral." I said running out of breath. "I wonder why I never heard about any of that." He said more to himself I think. "Well you have quite the reputation yourself if it makes you feel better." I said with a smirk. "Is that right?" He says raising an eyebrow. I nod and finish my drink in one long swig. I put a fifty on the counter and get up. "It's been nice drinking with you Mr. Salvatore but I have to be elsewhere." I say as I walk out the door.

DAMON'S POV

That was interesting. There seems to be more to this Joshua than there appears. He has a daughter that someone took from him. Hmmm I wonder who that could be. I wonder if he is here for help or for the bounty on Kam. This and alot of other things are swirling around in my head as I sit at The Grill day drinking. There is too much arguing going on at the house for me to stay there without killing someone. So I decided to move my drinking here. Sitting here minding my own is where she found me. Katherine sat down where Guy Witch was just sitting and turns to me. "So why the long face, Elijah says that the serum will work and you will get your precious Elena back."She says with a fake smile."You know something Katherine, you are a cold heartless piece of work, andyou are going to be alone for the rest of eternity because of it." I said to her with a sneer. She sat there stunned into silence for the first time since I have known her as I put a twenty on the bar and turned and left. I got into my car and headed toward home. When I got there I didn't feel the need to go in just yet and turned and walked into the woods. I got about a mile from the house when something hit me and my vision went black.

~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~

I woke up in the same place I fell. The back of my head hurt like hell. WTF! When I find the person who hit me I'm gonna rip their heart out and shove it down their throat something I'm good at. I got to my feet and my vision tipped for a second then righted it's self. I started off toward the house when I heard movement. I froze trying to figure out where it was coming from. I heard it again, this time much closer. Whatever it was it was approaching on my left. I turn towards it and I see Guy Witch standing there looking at me funny. "What are you looking at?" I snarl at him. He puts his hands up in effort to show he means no harm. "I was on my way to see you guys at the house when I saw you get up. You look like you fell asleep out here. Are you ok?" He asks. "No I'm not ok someone hit me and knocked me out." He looks shocked for a second then shruggs. "So I'm guessing that your on your way home now?" He says following me toward the house. I just nod rubbing the back of my head. When we get into the house I see that Stefan has returned and Elijah is still here.


	12. CHAPTER 12

TYLER'S POV

Caroline seems to think that this "vacation" will relieve some of the pressure that we are under. I disagree but fighting with her about it won't make it better either. So I agreed to accompany them. Elena said that there is always a party going on at one of the houses up there so maybe we could have some fun. Well I hope these parties have hard liquor cause I'm gonna need it.

DAMON'S POV

Kam looks like she'd rather be anywhere but at this party. She was never one to go to them unless she had to. The other girls told her she had to because moping is not allowed this weekend. So they got dressed up and made the rest of us as well. We have been at this party almost an hour and Lockwood hasn't stopped drinking. He seems to be trying to do what I normally do drink away the bad times. This is not good for me as Toto has a bad temper as a werewolf and that is dangerous around all the humans here. So I walk over to him signaling the bartender to give me another drink. "Hello Lockwood how is the booze tonight?" I say with a smirk. He gives me a dirty look and says,"Yeah it's good and it's also making being here more bareable." Wow didn't think Lockwood was anti-social. Well now that I think on it being a dog must have downsides other than the smell. "Why are you so bent out of shape about going to a party, I thought all teenagers liked parties? He looks at me like I'm crazy for a minute then takes his drink and walks away. I turn to order another drink and see Elena heading for me. I smile thinking about how she chose me, me and not St.Stefan. She returns my smile as she sits next to me."Can you get me another drink? Caroline was doing it for me but she is busy with Tyler now." I nod and turn to the bartender with compelling eyes,"You will serve this woman whatever she wants for the rest of the night free of charge, do you understand?" "I understand." he says in monotone. He turns to face me now,"What can I get for you?" " Scotch neat." She says. He turns around makes her drink then sets it infront of her on a napkin. She takes a sip and smiles as it burns it's way down her throat. I look at her with a dumb lookin grin. "What?" she says smiling up at me. "Just noticing that my girl knows how to drink." I chuckle and wrap my arms around her.

ELENA'S POV

After sitting in Damon's arms and finishing my drink I decided I wanted to dance."Dance with me, please?" I say looking up at Damon with my best puppy dog face. Lucky for him he agreed right as a slow song came on. He took my hand and lead me to the middle of the dance floor. He looks into my eyes and slowly wraps his arms around me and says?"I love you Elena Gilbert." Looking deeply into his beautiful blue eyes I say,"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." We danced for a while enjoying being in each other's arms.

At quater past one Bonnie came and told us everyone wanted to go home. We both agreed it was time anyway. We told Bonnie we would meet them at the car in a minute. As we were heading toward the door I stopped short. Damon narrowly avoided slamming into me."What's wrong?" He asks with his serious face on. "I swear that I just saw... No it can't be." Damon is looking at me in complete confusion. "Who did you see?" His concern seems to be rising, I have to exlpain but first... I grab Damon's hand and pull him into following me. When I get to the corner I look around for him. It doesn't take long for my eyes to settle on him a few inches away. He puts his finger on his lips signaling quiet then he mimes follow me. Again I pull Damon into following. When we get outside I see him huggin Bonnie then Caroline. " JOSHUA JAMES JOHNSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yell as I run and give him a big hug. He hugs me back and points to a very annoyed Damon. I motion him to take my hand and he moves at vamp speed to do so. I know he was showing off for Joshua. It's ok because Joshua is a warlock and he knows what we all are. Putting out his hand to Damon he say,"My name is Josh I used to teach summer drama classes in Mystic Falls." Damon shakes his hand and says his name. Turning to Kam he stops cold. "Oh my lord are you..." His shock seems genuine. Kam can see that too so she answers his unspoken question. "Yes I am the pusher." Josh seems at a loss for words for a good minute. "Sorry about that, you are legend in the supernatural world, especially with the Witches. There are people all over the world who look up to you and want to be just like you." Kam seems to be the only one surprised by this. I know that she is awesome and so does everyone else except her. "Well it is very late and I think I interrupted your leaving. We can meet up and catch up when I'm in Mystic Falls next week. Eveeryone agrees and says goodbye to him. "Let's go get some sleep." I say as we all head to the house.

~~~~~~5 DAYS LATER~~~~~~

JOSHUA'S POV

I didn't want them to know I was here yet. So I sat down at the very end of the bar in the Mystic Grill. I didn't want to explain what I was supposed to be doing here. I was sent here to find The Pusher. I needed to bring her to Klaus so he would give me my daughter back. I wonder if I could just ask for her help? No I don't think she will give herself to Klaus for my benefit. I don't want hurt her but I want my daughter. I am brought out of my musings by someone sitting down next to me. I look over to see Damon Salvatore, great. "How are you this evening Mr. Salvatore?" I say with my eyes on my drink. "Dandy." He says as he signals the bartender for a drink. In seconds there is a neat glass of amber liquor in front of him. He seems to be having is own problems. He is brooding into his drink trying his best to ignore me, I'm ok with that. I turned my attention back to my drink and a few seconds later I can feel his eyes on me. I turn and look at him. "You seemed to know alot about my sister the other night." He said in a small but hard voice. "Your sister has done some amazing things in the last 100 years. Not to mention avoiding THE Original. She is a legend among the supernautral." I said running out of breath. "I wonder why I never heard about any of that." He said more to himself I think. "Well you have quite the reputation yourself if it makes you feel better." I said with a smirk. "Is that right?" He says raising an eyebrow. I nod and finish my drink in one long swig. I put a fifty on the counter and get up. "It's been nice drinking with you Mr. Salvatore but I have to be elsewhere." I say as I walk out the door.

DAMON'S POV

That was interesting. There seems to be more to this Joshua than there appears. He has a daughter that someone took from him. Hmmm I wonder who that could be. I wonder if he is here for help or for the bounty on Kam. This and alot of other things are swirling around in my head as I sit at The Grill day drinking. There is too much arguing going on at the house for me to stay there without killing someone. So I decided to move my drinking here. Sitting here minding my own is where she found me. Katherine sat down where Guy Witch was just sitting and turns to me. "So why the long face, Elijah says that the serum will work and you will get your precious Elena back."She says with a fake smile."You know something Katherine, you are a cold heartless piece of work, andyou are going to be alone for the rest of eternity because of it." I said to her with a sneer. She sat there stunned into silence for the first time since I have known her as I put a twenty on the bar and turned and left. I got into my car and headed toward home. When I got there I didn't feel the need to go in just yet and turned and walked into the woods. I got about a mile from the house when something hit me and my vision went black.

~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~

I woke up in the same place I fell. The back of my head hurt like hell. WTF! When I find the person who hit me I'm gonna rip their heart out and shove it down their throat something I'm good at. I got to my feet and my vision tipped for a second then righted it's self. I started off toward the house when I heard movement. I froze trying to figure out where it was coming from. I heard it again, this time much closer. Whatever it was it was approaching on my left. I turn towards it and I see Guy Witch standing there looking at me funny. "What are you looking at?" I snarl at him. He puts his hands up in effort to show he means no harm. "I was on my way to see you guys at the house when I saw you get up. You look like you fell asleep out here. Are you ok?" He asks. "No I'm not ok someone hit me and knocked me out." He looks shocked for a second then shruggs. "So I'm guessing that your on your way home now?" He says following me toward the house. I just nod rubbing the back of my head. When we get into the house I see that Stefan has returned and Elijah is still here.


	13. CHAPTER 13

JEREMY'S POV

So I'm here in some sort of room. It's a nice room but I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember before waking up here is Bryan texting me to come outside The Grill and being hit twice. Damn him he's working for Klaus and I must be where Klaus is. Oh god that's not good, Kam and the rest are going to give Klaus whatever he wants to get me back. That may mean bad news for whatever the plan that they think I don't know about. The door to the room I'm in opens and Klaus himself walks in. "So Mr.Gilbert it is nice to finally meet you face to face." He says with an annoying grin. " I can't say the same to you, as you have taken me from my home to use as a pawn in whatever sick game you are playing wih my sister and my girlfriend. What exactly do you want from us?" I ask with a frown. "Very straight forward aren't you? Well if you must know I need both of your ladies to become what I've wanted to be for the last 900 years. I want to be THE Hybrid. The pusher and the doppelganger are just neccesary pieces to that puzzle." He says. I didn't know how respond to that so I just looked at him. "So I'm here to warn you that if you try to escape or ruin my plans in anyway I will not hesitate to kill you. I am going to keep to my word If Kamden brings me what I asked for I will release you and all of you may leave until I need them for my Ritual." I am surprised at how frankly he said that to me. "How do you expect me to believe you?" I ask. "You don't have any other choice and I have no reason to lie. I need both Kamden and Elena to live until I am THE Hybrid. Before you ask I know all about the Blood Moon Prophecy and I will not allow it to come to pass I have stopped it once before and I will do it again." He said. Having made his point he turned on his heel and left the room. After the door closed I heard the lock snap into place. What the hell did he mean y he stopped it once before? Is there something Kam hasn't told us? I intend to find out everything and very soon.

KAMDEN'S POV

"We are going to give him the moonstone and he is going to give us Jeremy." I said to the group. Both Damon and Elena have matching looks of doubt. "And you expect him to just let us go?" Damon said with his typical sarcasim. Elijah answered before i could,"Yes, I do because Niklaus needs both Elena and Kamden alive for the ritual. He obvisously knows where they are and will come for them when he is ready. He only wants the moonstone so his witch can familiarize herself with the curse in it. He will release Jeremy and whoever goes to get him after he gets the moonstone." " I know he will release me because he wants me to prolong my own misery, because he's done it before." I said and stunned the whole room into silence. Elena the first to respond, "What do you mean has done it before?" Looking at the floor I say,"50 years ago I was in London. I found a group of like minded people who were helping me hide from Niklaus. I found myself caring for them more than I intended too. He found me and killed every one of them. I found out a few months later that I had inadvertantly found two of the four people that the Prophecy needed. He knew that I did not know that but killed them just to hurt me. That is how I know he will not cross us until it is time for us to be useful." They all just sat there looking at me not knowing what to say. "I know it sounds too good to be true but it's not. All we need to do is bring him the stupid moonstone and come home and wait." Elena's head snapped up and the look on her face threw me. "Is that some kind of joke? We're just supposed to wait for him to come kill us?" She ran out of steam after that and slumped back into her seat near to tears. "No hunny we are not gonna wait for him to kill us. We are going to wait for him to break the curse. Before you say anything more hear me out. NOONE IS GONNA DIE IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" "Do you not know what breaking the curse entails!" Damon says with his typical sarcasim. "Yes I do know what it entails matter of fact I know better than all of you as I spent at least 40 years listening to Niklaus drill it into my head." Damon instantly starts to respond with a contrite look, I cut him off by raising my hand, "Don't bother I already know, what's more important right now is I know something he does not." I got everyone's attention again. Elijah looks startled as he says,"Kamden don't we cant take the risk..." Cutting across him I say,"Relax now is the time to tip my cards, I know what i'm doing. Elena look at me." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what I am?" She nods. "Good that means you understand that I am going to make you do something you don't want to right?" Again she nods looking hopeful now. "Good you want to stay human right?" This time she doesn't respond, I realized then that she doesn't want to and it's because of Damon. He looked down at her with a look of surprise, oops I guess he didn't know that either. Oh my well that may make things easier than I thought. "I'll take that as a no, don't worry hun I'm not judging you. So now you have two options in front of you. The first is if you want to remain human I have a serum that will link you to me and since we all know Niklaus isn't gonna kill me you will live after a brief period of unconscienceness. The second is get someone to give you Vampire blood and you will come back. I'm not asking you to choose now but we will need to know soon, so we can adjust accordingly." Elena is looking .at me like she has lots of questions and is very confused. She just nods without saying anything. Damon is still looking at her in surprise. He hasn't said anything and that surprises me more than Elena's revelation. Damon is normally very outspoken and he is playing it cool. I wonder what's going on in his head. "Okay so back to the task at hand, Elena and I have to be there to get Jeremy as that is the reason Niklaus took him. As to who else comes with us you all need to decide because Niklaus will only allow two others in with us. Everyone but Elena and I started talking at once. Elena knew who she wanted and so did I so I gestured to her to speak. "So does anyone want our opinion?" She said loudly. Everyone goes quiet and looks at her and me."We all know that only four of us can go and it would be wise for us to agree but thats not gonna happen so I say Damon and Elijah come with us." She said matter of factly. Damon doesn't look surprised but Elijah seems startled. "Why me?" Elijah asks clearly not expecting to be included. It seems smart to have someone a little more durable with us and we all know Elena isn't going anywhere without Damon so there it is. Can we go now?" I ask.


	14. CHAPTER 14

JEREMY'S POV

Elena showed up with Kamden to save me. This did not surprise me. But what did surprise me was Elijah was with them, clearly Klaus was surprised too. I don't think he was expecting his own brother to be against him. I have to say Klaus kept to his part of the deal, when no one tried anything stupid and he released me after he got his moonstone. The look on Klaus's face when Elijah walked in behind Kam and Elena with Damon was definately something. We are at the Salvatore Manor now staring at each other. "So now what?" I ask in a low voice. Everyone looked at each other, Kam seemed to want to say something. For some odd reason her and Damon both normally the first to speak up seem to be hesitating more than ever. Finally tired of keeping quiet I said,"What the hell is going on that no one wants to talk about?" Elena and Kam look at each other but still say nothing. I look at Damon always one to tell me the truth even if it is something I don't want to hear. "Well what no one wants to say is we have discovered another problem." Surprised I cock my head and he continues,"We discovered something about you when we rescued you from Klaus." "Well what is it?" I ask getting nervous. "You are more valuable to him than he knows. He had the only person who is able to put the Blood Moon Prophecy to bed for good." Damon replied. Elena looks like she's gonna cry, and Kam is anxious in a big way. "Tell me...please" I said. Elijah spoke up then,"You as the match to Kamden are the one that can destroy all four women with just a few words. If Kamden is the power the prophecy needs to work you are the power that it needs to do great harm. It all depends on your attitude towards what's gonna happen." Stunned I just sat there staring in to space. I am the one who will make hell come to Earth with just a few words. Words that I don't even know. This is too much for me to handle right now. Without another word I get up and walk out of the room. As I leave I hear Damon tell Kam to let me go. Good man I need to sort out this alone.

ELIJAH'S POV

Jeremy is rightly upset about his second part to play in the Prophecy. How he comes to terms with this is going to play a big part in how this all goes down. I know he will figure out a way to deal with this. He loves both his sister and Kamden and as far as I can tell doesn't want to see them hurt. I hope he handles this right because if he doesn't our only hope for putting Niklaus to rest for good will go down the drain.

DAMON'S POV

I don't know how to help them. Jeremy is upset about the news. his being upset is making the stress on both Kam and Elena. I don't blame him for being upset but there has to be something I can do. Refocusing on the group I see that Elena,Kamden and Bonnie are looking at me with odd looks. "What are you looking at?" I ask them a little annoyed. "Since when do you care what someone other than yourself needs?" Bonnie asked with much sarcasim. "Why is it you always have something rude to say? There are much more important things to worry about than what or who I care about." I responed more annoyed. Before anyone can say anything more my text tone sounds. I pull out my phone to see Jeremy has texted me. He needs someone to talk to. I look from my phone to see everyone looking at me waiting to see who it was. "I am needed elsewhere so I will say this before I leave, you all know exactly what needs to be done so get to it." I lean over kiss Elena and whisper, "I will be back soon your little bro wants to talk."

When I left the house I went straight the Gilbert house. I stopped outside the front door think this over. What exactly does he think I can tell him that everyone else couldn't. I really want to know why he has attached himself to me. I can that I have come to view him as another brother especially since St. Stefan no longer qualifies as a brother but more a sister. No more stalling gotta go see if I can do something for Jeremy. I knock on the door and open it and call for him. "Jeremy where are you?" I hear sounds upstairs and use my super hearing to discover him blowing his nose and moving toward the door to his room. When he got to the top of the stairs he looked fine on the outside but I could tell he was still very upset. "I am going to be the end of both the women we love. What the hell am I gonna do?" He said miserably. "Your not going to be the end of anyone. All you need to do is tell someone when or if you start having doubts. He gave me a look that said that would be easier said than done. He seemed to want to say something else but didn't and walked by me and plopped down on the couch. "What else is bothering you? And do not say nothing cause you were upset before you were abducted." He looked up at me in surprise for a second saying nothing. "How is it your the only one to ask? Where you sent here to ask?" He said with a frown. "I wasn't sent here, you called me here. I want to know because i do, are you gonna tell me or not?" I said. Looking at his feet he quietly said something i didn't expect. "I'm not enough for her and I never will be." I knew instantly who "she" is. I knew this was going to happen,I was just hoping it would take longer. "And?" I asked. My response took him off guard and he looked at me for a second shocked. It took him another few seconds to catch the implication in my words. His look turned questioning. "Would you do it for me?" He whispered. I nodded but said nothing. "When?" He continued. "Did you know your sister asked me too?" I asked. Again he looked startled,"She asked to?" "After we were told what Klaus wanted in exchange for you Kam gave Elena her options to survive the ritual. Elena's choice surprised us all. On the way to get you she asked me to be the onedo it. I will for both of you,make sure this is what you want there'sno going back." I said and turned and left.


	15. CHAPTER 15

JEREMY'S POV

Elena showed up with Kamden to save me. This did not surprise me. But what did surprise me was Elijah was with them, clearly Klaus was surprised too. I don't think he was expecting his own brother to be against him. I have to say Klaus kept to his part of the deal, when no one tried anything stupid and he released me after he got his moonstone. The look on Klaus's face when Elijah walked in behind Kam and Elena with Damon was definately something. We are at the Salvatore Manor now staring at each other. "So now what?" I ask in a low voice. Everyone looked at each other, Kam seemed to want to say something. For some odd reason her and Damon both normally the first to speak up seem to be hesitating more than ever. Finally tired of keeping quiet I said,"What the hell is going on that no one wants to talk about?" Elena and Kam look at each other but still say nothing. I look at Damon always one to tell me the truth even if it is something I don't want to hear. "Well what no one wants to say is we have discovered another problem." Surprised I cock my head and he continues,"We discovered something about you when we rescued you from Klaus." "Well what is it?" I ask getting nervous. "You are more valuable to him than he knows. He had the only person who is able to put the Blood Moon Prophecy to bed for good." Damon replied. Elena looks like she's gonna cry, and Kam is anxious in a big way. "Tell me...please" I said. Elijah spoke up then,"You as the match to Kamden are the one that can destroy all four women with just a few words. If Kamden is the power the prophecy needs to work you are the power that it needs to do great harm. It all depends on your attitude towards what's gonna happen." Stunned I just sat there staring in to space. I am the one who will make hell come to Earth with just a few words. Words that I don't even know. This is too much for me to handle right now. Without another word I get up and walk out of the room. As I leave I hear Damon tell Kam to let me go. Good man I need to sort out this alone.

ELIJAH'S POV

Jeremy is rightly upset about his second part to play in the Prophecy. How he comes to terms with this is going to play a big part in how this all goes down. I know he will figure out a way to deal with this. He loves both his sister and Kamden and as far as I can tell doesn't want to see them hurt. I hope he handles this right because if he doesn't our only hope for putting Niklaus to rest for good will go down the drain.

DAMON'S POV

I don't know how to help them. Jeremy is upset about the news. his being upset is making the stress on both Kam and Elena. I don't blame him for being upset but there has to be something I can do. Refocusing on the group I see that Elena,Kamden and Bonnie are looking at me with odd looks. "What are you looking at?" I ask them a little annoyed. "Since when do you care what someone other than yourself needs?" Bonnie asked with much sarcasim. "Why is it you always have something rude to say? There are much more important things to worry about than what or who I care about." I responed more annoyed. Before anyone can say anything more my text tone sounds. I pull out my phone to see Jeremy has texted me. He needs someone to talk to. I look from my phone to see everyone looking at me waiting to see who it was. "I am needed elsewhere so I will say this before I leave, you all know exactly what needs to be done so get to it." I lean over kiss Elena and whisper, "I will be back soon your little bro wants to talk."

When I left the house I went straight the Gilbert house. I stopped outside the front door think this over. What exactly does he think I can tell him that everyone else couldn't. I really want to know why he has attached himself to me. I can that I have come to view him as another brother especially since St. Stefan no longer qualifies as a brother but more a sister. No more stalling gotta go see if I can do something for Jeremy. I knock on the door and open it and call for him. "Jeremy where are you?" I hear sounds upstairs and use my super hearing to discover him blowing his nose and moving toward the door to his room. When he got to the top of the stairs he looked fine on the outside but I could tell he was still very upset. "I am going to be the end of both the women we love. What the hell am I gonna do?" He said miserably. "Your not going to be the end of anyone. All you need to do is tell someone when or if you start having doubts. He gave me a look that said that would be easier said than done. He seemed to want to say something else but didn't and walked by me and plopped down on the couch. "What else is bothering you? And do not say nothing cause you were upset before you were abducted." He looked up at me in surprise for a second saying nothing. "How is it your the only one to ask? Where you sent here to ask?" He said with a frown. "I wasn't sent here, you called me here. I want to know because i do, are you gonna tell me or not?" I said. Looking at his feet he quietly said something i didn't expect. "I'm not enough for her and I never will be." I knew instantly who "she" is. I knew this was going to happen,I was just hoping it would take longer. "And?" I asked. My response took him off guard and he looked at me for a second shocked. It took him another few seconds to catch the implication in my words. His look turned questioning. "Would you do it for me?" He whispered. I nodded but said nothing. "When?" He continued. "Did you know your sister asked me too?" I asked. Again he looked startled,"She asked to?" "After we were told what Klaus wanted in exchange for you Kam gave Elena her options to survive the ritual. Elena's choice surprised us all. On the way to get you she asked me to be the onedo it. I will for both of you,make sure this is what you want there'sno going back." I said and turned and left.


	16. CHAPTER16

THE DAY OF THE FULL MOON

ELENA'S POV

All this waiting is killing me, what the hell am i supposed to do while i wait for Klaus to come get me? Damon says i should rest and save my energy. Screw that i just want this over. 8 hours until the full moon and Kam is nowhere to be seen and Damon is pacing downstairs in an attempt to avoid making me nervous, well he is failing badly. "Damon come up here please." I said. Seconds later he is opening the door. "Whats wrong love?" He says. Looking at him with a frown I said " First your pacing is driving me nuts. Second the waiting is driving me nuts and where are Jeremy and Kam?" He didn't answer right away and that made me think something is wrong or there is something he is not telling me, and I said as much. "Jeremy asked me not to say anything so as not to upset you." he said not looking at me. Just then there is a knock on the door. Damon turns around and opens the door to reveal Jeremy standing there. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked him angry now. His face showed the guilt he felt at not telling me and I suddenly felt bad for being so mean. "I asked Damon to do something for me. I also asked to let me tell you about the choice I made. I wanted to do it before I told you so you would not try to stop me." Confused I just looked at him. What could he possibly mean? Why would I try... Oh god he asked Damon to change him. Why would he do that? No no this can't be right. Kam was standing behind him waiting like him and Damon for me to say something as they all knew i would figure it out when i thought about it. I realized that they all thought that i was going to freak out. I'm not going to freak out Jeremy is his own person and he made his choice. "There is nothing I can do about it you made your choice and I will support you anyway I can." A new voice enters the group that startled the hell out of me. "Awww isn't that sweet one last family moment." Klaus said from behind Kamden. I got to my feet as everyone else turned to face Klaus with blank faces. "Are the two of you ready to go now?" He asks. Kamden offers me her hand but I move past her and begin to follow Klaus out the door without looking back. I know that what I did shocked everyone. I know that Jeremy made his choice because of her. I know that makes me a hypocrite but right now i'm upset and don't want to deal with this. I will make it up to them later. I hear her slowly following me.

KAMDEN'S POV

I know she has alot going on right now and i don't blame her for how she responded. She knows I am the main reason Jeremy made the change. I know all that but i cant help feeling a little hurt, but I didn't show it as i turned and followed her and Niklaus out of the boarding house and into the back seat of the waiting car next to Elena. She is looking out the window with tears in her eyes. I could not look at her anymore and not cry myself. I turned and looked out the window next to me. Then without warning my world went black.

8 HOURS LATER

ELENA'S POV

I woke up surrounded by fire, it scared the hell out of me. I look around to see an unconscious Kamden and two women I didn't know. They were surrounded by by the same rings of fire i was. Getting to my feet I saw another woman talking to Klaus a few yards away. He looked over at me and nodded at me. I was suddenly so angry i could not see straight. I swallowed down the feelings and stood there waiting for him to get on with it. Both Kamden and the other two women I assume were the werewolf and the vampire were waking up and getting to their feet. I look over at Klaus again for a second to see him all but throw the moonstone into the stone pillar with a bowl on top. After that he starts moving toward one of the women. I assume that she is the wolf as she starts to contort her body and makes sounds like she is in pain. The ring of fire around her goes out just as Klaus reaches it. "Shall we?" he says to her. She has begun to change and tries to run but Klaus catches her easily and rips her heart out and walks it to the bowl on the pillar and squeezes it over the moonstone. Walking back toward us he turns and looks at Kamden. I turn to look at her too. She is in tears, she clearly doesn't want to do this. "Do it now Kamden, and don't think that you can get out of this." He said. Kamden with tears in her eyes turns to the the vampire and makes eye contact with her as if she was going to compel her but speaks like she is the woman. "I am worthless, I am better off dead. I want to stake myself to be in a place where there is no pain." The vampire starts and looks away and suddenly throws herself forward. She jerks as she hits the ground and then ceases to move. Klaus removes her heart and drops it next to her, he turns and signals the witch. She nods then disappears. Kamden is sobbing now as she turns to me. "I'm so sorry Elena, just know I love you like a sister." I can feel the tears spilling on my cheeks as I tell her," I love you too Kam, do it now please I just want it to be over." She nods the looks me in the eyes and begins to speak, "I want to give myself to Niklaus, I want to do it with out a fight. I want this part of my life to be over, I want to give myself to Niklaus." As she finishes her sentance she collapses to the ground sobbing. I suddenly feel the overwhelming urge to move toward Klaus. I feel myself moving as I get to the ring of fire it goes out. I move in front of Klaus and move my hair and offer my neck to him. He turns me around and pulls me against him and bites into my neck. It hurts and I feel it but there is no fight in me. My vision begins to go hazy as he continues to drain me. And all at once the world goes black...

KAMDENS POV

I hate myself for having had to do that. I know Elena will come back but making her do that against her will hurt me on a level I didn't know was possible. What I told her was true I love her like a sister. As I watch the light leave Elena's eyes I could not help the pain I felt in my heart. When she was dead Niklaus dropped her like yesterday's trash and moved toward me. "Are you ready?" He asked me with a look that scared the hell out of me. I think he still loves me, holy hell what the hell is wrong with him. I bite my wrist and offered it to him. "Just get on with it." I said with disgust in my voice. He looked at me with surprise then moved toward me and the ring of fire went out just like the others. He took my arm and pulled me into the same position he had Elena in and bit my neck. I could feel the blood he was sucking out of me. He stopped right before i passed out, he dropped me and started to scream. I was confused that wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell is going on? Try as i might I could not get to my feet. So i sat up and looked around but there was no one around. All I could hear was Niklaus screaming in pain, suddenly it cut off abruptly. Finally unable to stop it my world went black again.

BONNIE'S POV

When we got to the quarry Klaus was in the process of telling Kamden to make Elena offer herself. Both Jeremy and Damon are raditing distress. We all heard Kamden tell Elena she loved her. I wanted to cry myself but I had to focus on what I was doing. I had to get Klaus disabled enough to get Kamden and Elena out of there and on the road away from here and stay alive in the process. When Elena offered herself to Klaus, Kamden collapsed sobbing and both Jeremy and Damon had all they could do to not go to them, they were both visibly shaking. I saw Elena drop and hit the ground and Klaus move toward Kamden. They exchanged words and he pulled her back against his chest and bit her neck to degrade her even more. That's my que, I stared chanting in latin and could feel the spell start ot work almost instantly. Klaus started to scream a second later. Both Jeremy and Damon snapped to action in the next second. They were down the ridge and gathering Kamden and Elena in their arms and gone to the car like planned. I held the spell as long as I could then collaspsed. A minute later I felt arms go around me and looked up to see Damon came back for me. What the hell that was not supposed to happen. "What are you doing you were supposed just go." I said sleepily. " I couldn't just let you stay here unprotected, so relax and we will be on our way soon." He said. I relaxed and he began walking. When we got to the car he put me in the car next to Kam and Elena. I fell asleep before the car started moving.


	17. CHAPTER17

KATHERINE'S POV (THE MORNING AFTER THE RITUAL)

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the door and saw Jeremy holding Kamden and Damon with Elena on one shoulder and Bonnie Bennet on the other. "What the hell are you all doing here?" I said. "We need you to help us." Jeremy said grimicing. I moved away from the door and let them in. Damon put Elena and Bonnie on the couch and helped Jeremy put Kamden next to them. Looking back and forth between them I asked what happened. Damon turned and looked at me,"Well Klaus broke his curse and Bonnie put him down so we can get away. Caroline will be here in half an hour. We need to regroup and hide until we are ready to kill Klaus." Before I could respond Elena started to wake up. She sat up and looked around completely confused. "Where are we?" she asked. She noticed me right then and sort of shuddered. "Hello Katherine." "Hello Elena, you are currently in my apartment." She looked at Damon for confirmation and he nodded. "Why are we here?" I shrugged and looked at Damon waiting for him to explain more. "We are waiting for Caroline and Tyler so we can come up with a plan to avoid Klaus until we can kill him." Turning to me he looked like he wanted to ask me something but Kamden and Bonnie both started to come around and he turned toward them. "Are you guys ok?" he asked them. Kamdan looked around and nodded. Bonnie looked upset and confused. She saw me and I swear I saw something pass through her eyes but she buried it fast. She looked at Kamden and Elena as if to make sure they were ok. Seeing them and Damon and Jeremy she relaxed visibly. Elena spoke up before either of them could ask what she already did. "We are here waiting for the others to catch up and figure out how to avoid Klaus until it's time for the prophecy. Both Kamden and Bonnie nodded without responding. Jeremy moved in front of both Kamden and Elena asking, "Are you sure you are ok?" as an after thought he looked at Bonnie for her response too. They all looked at each other then him and nodded again. Oh boy I wonder if they don't want to talk in front of me. This is gonna get weird fast but I guess I can give them sometime to figure out their plan as I want Klaus dead too and they are the ones who are gonna do it. I turned around and grabbed my keys and headed toward the door. Just as I got there someone asked me where I was going. I turned around to see it was Damon. "It appears that I am an unnecessary party to this conversation so you all do what you need to do and I will be back later. Before I could turn and leave Jeremy said,"No, I ment what I said when we got here. We need your help. You and Kamden are the only people who have sucessfully avoided Klaus for any amount of time." I stood there looking at him as if he had spoken a language that I didn't understand. I had no idea what to say to that. What could I tell them that Kamden couldn't. I looked at Kamden and saw her studying me with a strange look. I continued to stand there like I was stupid until there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Caroline and Tyler, we were told to meet the others here." I opened the door and let them in. "Thank you." Caroline said as I closed the door behind her. I stood with my back to the door as they walked over to their friends and checked each other out and said there hellos.

DAMON'S POV

Standing there watching Katherine's face as Jeremy told her we needed her help was strange. She seemed not to understand at first then it was as if she didn't believe she could actually be of use to us. Well that's something new. Turning to the rest of the group now that Caroline and Tyler are here I noticed that Bonnie looked really sad. I didn't have time to comment about it because Kamden stood up and started to speak," So Klaus has broken his curse and we are going to be on the run for awhile. She turned and looked at Katherine with a strange look. "What?" she said. "You know as well as I do that hiding from Klaus is not easy. So tell us how you did it then I will. At first Katherine didn't say anything she looked at Kamden with a look that said she was unsure if she wanted to say anything. She turned around facing the window and started to speak...

KATHERINE'S POV

"When I first started running it was hard because i was running away from him. It was by shear luck that he missed me. It took me almost 100 years to figure out that I needed to stop running from him and start running at him, as that was the last thing he expected me to do." I suddenly had a large lump in my throat. I stopped talking for a second then continued, "He is smarter than he looks, so understand that he will do things none of you will see coming. "I stopped again and moved closer to the window and remained silent. Kam did something then that surprised everyone including me, she walked over and put her arm around me. I turned and looked at her and sort of smiled. Kamden turned to the others and started to speak, "What I learned quickly was that there is always someone willing to talk. Either because they are threatened or they are offered something. Niklaus is a master at getting what he wants so the less people you see and talk to the better. The fact that there are also people out there who hate him with a passion is a plus. The people who are willing to do something about it are very hard to find." she said. "There are places that even Niklaus won't go for reasons I cannot fathom." she told them. They all looked at her waiting for her to continue but it took her a couple of minutes to finish that thought. I could tell it made her nervous to talk about this, but she wants Klaus dead as much as everyone else so I told them more of what happened. "The first time I noticed that I found somewhat of a haven it was 1761. I was in Canada. I found a vast cave system that only went above ground where I went in. I spent almost five months exploring those caves. I had gone out into the town one night to eat when I saw... someone I thought to be dead. When I realized what I saw I went in to panic mode and hid in the caves. I didn't come out for days and when I did I was told by a human that Niklaus was coming for me. There is something about the underground that seems to put him off at least for a little while." I said with a smirk. "It was 1905 when I found old abandoned mining tunnels in Ireland. I knew he wasn't far behind me and I also knew I could not run much longer the way I was going. I wasn't eating enough or getting enough rest. I started to get sloppy, so I started to look for somewhere I could try to blend in for a time. I found a little town not far from Dublin. The people there didn't seem to notice me at all so I started to explore and I found the tunnels. I stayed in the tunnels for almost three months, then Niklaus got smart and started sending compelled humans to look for me." Kamden stopped talking then realizing then that she said too much. I wonder if she realizes that he still loves her? Klaus has an unnatural obsession with her and it's not just about her power. "It won't be long before he he starts looking for you, he will start making his hybrids then come for you to end that prophecy you all are in. So I say figure out your plan and get moving." I said.

TWO HOURS LATER

KAMDEN'S POV

I'm concerned with how we are going to out run Klaus with so many people. I'm thinking about asking Katherine if she is willing to help me keep everyone alive. She seems upset about something. I'm wondering if anyone has noticed how depressed Bonnie is. We need to talk to her soon, I hope she will be ok til we find somewhere to hide.


	18. CHAPTER18

JOSH'S POV

So I spent the last three weeks waiting for the best time to do what he asked. There has been no possible way to get her alone to do the stupid spell. Now she has disappeared all together. I wonder what Klaus is going to do now. I don' want him to get any angrier with me. Thnking about it I haven't seen Bonnie or Caroline either. Wolf boy Tyler and Mr. Salvatore and Kid Gilbert are gone as well. I wonder what the hell is going on? I decided to go out and look around for them. Before i could leave my room the door opened to reveal Klaus standing there. "Hello Joshua." He said with a twisted smirk. "I know they are gone there is someone else that is gone too. Now you wouldn't happen to know where little Emily is would you?" Completely shocked I just looked at him for a second. "What do you mean? Where is my Emily?" He just smirked at me as he began to stalk closer to me.

ELENA'S POV

Damon and Jeremy have gone all serious on us. I get it, we are still in danger but I feel great. After Katherine and Kamden told us about what was ahead the boys seemed to be more stressed out then ever. I think we will be fine if we keep Katherine with us. I saw a new side to her after she told us how she avoided Klaus for so long. I think Kamden feels the same but hasn't said anything yet. I talked to Bonnie this morning and she said that she is not depressed just worn out from all the spell work she has been doing. I don't know if I believe that, but there is nothing I can do but wait until she wants to talk. Looking around the room I notice that it is just like a boring Saturday at the boarding house, we are all sitting around waiting for news. "So as we have all noticed this waiting around is driving us all nuts. I think we should get a move on and find somewhere to go." I said to no one specific. Everyone looks at me with strange looks. "Where exactly do you suggest we go,Elena" Tyler said with a frown. "Well there is always the mountains. Kam and Katherine pointed out that for some odd reason Klaus does not like the underground. I for one know for a fact that there are all kinds tunnels under Dead Man's Mountain. That is less than an hour from here. I think that is a good place to start." I said. No one says anything at first, they just look at me funny. Damon gets up with his glass in his hand and moves to the window and looks at the street. "Sounds like a good idea to me, we should spend the next day or two getting supplies together so we can get started." He said. He seems distant so I am going to take him on a supply run and remind him of why I chose him. Looking right at him I say, "I agree and the first run belongs to you and me." Looking at the others,"Anyone object?" Everyone shakes their heads, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

DAMON'S POV

Elena has taken to being a vampire with amazing finesse. She is more alive now than she was before. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door to my car at the curb. "So where do you want to go first?" I asked her. She pretends to think about it and says,"Home, we all need clothes and a few other things that are there." She smirks at me with a look that seems awful familiar on her face. "Okay home it is. I don't know how safe that is but it's worth a try." I said. I started the car and made a flawless U turn and headed for the boarding house. It took fifteen minutes to get there the way I drive. Elena seem to enjoy the whole ride. It's nice to see her smile again. When we got to the house, we carefully and quietly checked out the outside. We didn't see any signs that someone broke in, so we went inside and did the same thing. No sign that Klaus or anyone has been here at all. The fact that Klaus has not been invited in didn't occur to either of us until we were done searching the house. Elena had disappeared upstairs a few minutes ago. Probably to get started on packing. I went upstairs to hear Elena talking to someone. I was instantly on alert. When I heard the voice of the person she was talking to I drew up short for a second, it sounds like a child. Who in the hell let a child in here? I walked down the hall to mine and Elena's room to see a beautiful dark haired little girl sitting on my bed. "Who are you and why are you in my room?" She looks up at me with a strange look. "My name is Emily Johnson. I came here to hide 'cause Klaus took me from my dad and I heard my dad was here." She said matter of factly. Elena looked at her funny for a second the grinned. "My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my boyfriend Damon, would your dad's name happen to be Joshua?" she asked the little girl. "Yes it is, do you know where he is?" She asked all serious now. Both Elena and I shook our heads. Emily frowned and looked at the blanket and mumbled "Great what am I gonna to do now?" Elena looked at me with her pouty face and I knew right then she wanted to keep her like a stray pet until we could find her dad. Elena has a knack for getting what she wants so i just gave in and nodded. Sitting next to her Elena says,"Do you want to stay with us until we can find your dad? We are looking for him too, we need his help. She looked up at her with a strange look of gratitude. She didn't say anything just nodded and hugged her. she stayed in Elena's arms and looked at me. She looked like she was trying to figure me out. Ha good luck with that. "So we should get what we came to get and go back we have some explaining to do." Looking down the little girl in Elena's arms i asked,"Do you have anything with you?" She shakes her head looking sad. "It's ok we'll get you some stuff ok?" Elena told her. She nods and yawns she looks like she has been running non stop and needs sleep badly. Elena moves to get up and Emily looks startled and the scared. "Don't worry I'll be right back got to get some stuff for our friends your gonna meet soon." Elena said. Emily nods then looks at me,"Will you stay with me?" I looked at her ignoring Elena's look. I nod and sit behind her on the bed as Elena leaves the room. Emily turns and crawls up the bed into my lap. She sighs and almost instantly falls asleep. Ok this is weird, I haven't had much experience with kids but this isn't so bad. Oh hell what is happening to me?


	19. CHAPTER 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS. IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I CREATED. (KAMDEN,JOSHUA,EMILY AND BRIAN SO FAR) I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE LINES AND PLOT PEICES I USED OR WILL USE. THE RIGHTS GO TO THE EXCELENT WRITING TEAM ON THE TV SHOW AND TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR L.J.SMITH. THANKS. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ASK ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE READING THIS TO FAN, VOTE AND COMMENT ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!

EMILY'S POV

So after Elena and Damon got their things and stuff for their friends, they brought me to their friends place. They explained what I told them and asked if anyone objected to me staying with them. No one seemed to mind as most of them know my dad. They talked awhile longer but i was really tired and fell asleep on Damon again. For some reason he makes me feel safe. He reminds me so much of Daddy. Wish I knew where Daddy was, I miss him so much. Damon and Elena are helping me so much. Elena asked Katherine (who looks JUST like her!) to see what she can get for me when she goes on her supply run. Don't know what they need supplies for but they seem awful serious about it. If we can't find Daddy soon, I want to stay with Damon and Elena until we do. I'm going to tell them soon that i'm a witch. Can't believe that what's her face... um... OH YEAH! Bonnie can't tell. She looks depressed and distracted. Hmmm I wonder if she needs contact to sense a witch? I certianly don't and I know that she is a strong witch who needs more pratice. I was about to let them know I was up and needed to tell them something when my phone rang. I completely forgot i had it. I tried calling Daddy why I got to what i now know is the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and his brother Stefan signed it to Elena but it is still theirs. I moved to take it out of my pocket but Damon stopped me. "Let us hear too, I have a feeling I know who that is." He asked me. I nodded and answered the phone and pressed speaker at the same time. "Hello?" i said nervously. "Hello Emily, I don't want to alarm you but if your looking for your father your not going to find him." Klaus said. I didn't know what to say at first. "W-what do you mean I won't find him? What did you do to him? I asked nearly in tears. Both Damon and Elena are closer to me now trying to calm me enough to get more information. I took a deep breathe and waited for Klaus to continue."Do you really want to know? I'm sure that you don't want to hear how much of a fight he put up..." At that point Damon took the phone from my hand and ended the call. He put the phone on the table behind him and stuck out his hand for me to take. Everyone in the room even Elena seemed to stop and stare. He didn't notice and I ignored them as I took his hand and he led me to the bedroom up stairs. He sat down and patted the bed next to him. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. I started to cry and couldn't stop...

DAMON'S POV

I'm not sure what made me want to help her right then but I know I did. She is in my arms crying her eyes out, all I want to do is make her feel better but i don't know how. Elena is better at this kind of thing. So I'm just sitting here with her cradled in my lap crying. She seems to want to be there. About ten minutes later she got quiet, she just sat there staring into space. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked her. "I don't know." she said in a barely audible voice. "Do you have family out there somewhere." I asked her quietly. She shakes her head looking even more sad if that was possible. "Ok so then do want to stay with us?" I asked. Did I just say that?

ELENA'S POV

I don't believe what I just heard. Did Damon Salvatore the self serving psychopath just invite another stray into our group. I knew he had a heart in there somewhere. Ha I was right! Ok so Katherine grapped some clothes Emily needs to try on. Bonnie, Jeremy and Kam went to the boarding house together to get more stuff and are making stops at at my house and Bonnie's. Tomorrow we go shopping Damon style. Kam thought it would be safer to go to the neighbores houses and "borrow stuff" with compulsion. Now it would be safer than going out in public with Klaus looking for us. I'm not sure that I agree with doing it to our neighbors. So I suggested we go on trips further down state. They all seem to think that an hour trip may or may not be safe. As we know little of what Klaus can actually do. We have a lot going on and now with Emily with us we have more but I still feel great. My new awareness it's strange it is positive all the time. I see things and people in new ways I understand alot more now. Hearing a slight noise next to me I turn to see Katherine standing there with a sad smile. I motion her to follow me into the next room. She waits a second listening to Damon soothe a crying child with the same sad smile. She nods at me and I open the door to her room. I walk forward and she closes the door behind us. she sits at her vanity table and gives me an odd look. "We would like you to join us on our journey." I said. She just stands there looking at me. "Please we need your help and you know you could use ours too." I continued. "You know this is not going to be easy right? There are going to be some strange things going on with magic and spells and a crazy hybrid coming to kill us all." she said quietly. I nodded my head I have some ideas i want to share but now is not the time."Will you join us?" I asked. She nods her head. She gives me the same sad smile she had listening to Damon comfort Emily, then gets up and walks out of the room.

KAMDEN'S POV

Elena Just texted me that little Emily and Katherine have joined our "group". Ha I knew he had a heart in there somewhere. I knew my brother's heart didn't die with him. I wonder who said something to Katherine. I assume that Elena did because she had some stuff to say to her. Damon however is still the sly mischevious little boy inside as he has always been so he may have messed with Katherine to get her to agree. I'll have to ask Elena later. We are on our way to the Gilbert residence from the boarding house. There was no trouble there. We went in and got what we needed and left. Bonnie seems hell bent on driving so we are let her drive. She says that it's helping her stay focused. I'm concerned about her. She seems tired and depressed. She hasn't been eating much and looking worn out. I wonder if she took on too much magic. She seems sick. Have to ask Elena to talk to her again. I can help her if she needs it. I just don't want to come across arrogent. We are across the street from Jeremy's house. We are waiting for activity in the house. Not seeing any I get out of the car and head toward the house alert for anything. Jeremy and Bonnie followed quickly. We got to the front steps and stopped, nothing moved or made a sound. I walked around one side Bonnie went around the other. We met around back neither seeing nor hearing anything. We checked for signs of anything at all. Seeing none we went back to the front of the house to see Jeremy sitting on the steps. "So can we go in now secret agent lady?" He said with a smile. Bonnie giggled and I rolled my eyes smiled at him. We went into the house and Jeremy and Bonnie went upstairs to look around. I looked around on the ground floor. We met in the kitchen they had nothing to report so they went back upstairs to pack. I waited in the kitchen looking for the booze. I hear Bonnie giggle, then she said loudly "It's in the under the sink behind the crock pot." "Thank you." I said with a laugh. I bet Jeremy told her he could hear me looking for it. I found a nice bottle of whiskey back there and grinned. I grabbed a small glass out of the strainer and sat down at the table. I poured three fingers in the glass and took a gulp. The burn felt bittersweet, tasted good too. I stood there looking out the window listening to Bonnie and Jeremy pack his and Elena's things. Wondering what my brother and Elena are doing I pulled out my phone and called Elena. "Hey Kam how are things going?" She says. "Ok I guess." I said. "We should be done here soon then we are going to Bonnie's place then back to you guys." I continued. Just then I heard raised voices upstairs. I turned and went up stairs telling Elena I would call her back. I opened Jeremy's room to see Bonnie crying on his bed. "What is going on here? I asked. "Bonnie just told me why she has been so sick." Jeremy said. I looked at Bonnie she just looked sad. "What's wrong Bonnie, please tell me." I said sitting next to her. She looked down at the bed and started talking. "I didn't notice at first I thought I just used too much magic, but then I didn't get better like I usually do. I started throwing up every morning and not wanting to eat anything. I feel tired and depressed all the time." She said quietly. It took me a second to put two and two together. "Oh my lord your pregnant!" I blurted out shocked. Bonnie burst into tears again and I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh it's ok, we will take care of you hunny." She just cried in my arms. Jeremy feeling uncomfortable just looked back and forth between us. "I think we should go back now, we can send someone else for the rest of the stuff later." He said. Both Bonnie and I nodded and grabbed what we had and went back to the car and left.


	20. CHAPTER 20

EMILY'S POV

There has been alot going on lately. I am really depressed, I miss my dad. I know Klaus killed him, I didn't hear him say it exactly but I know that's what happened. Damon has been really good to me. He stayed with me all night the night Klaus called my cell to taunt me. I know I have to tell them about my being a witch soon, because if I don't it will come out the wrong way and I don't want my new family to hate me. So when I woke up I sat up and looked around. I saw the door next to me open and Damon came in with what smelled like coffee. "Coffee?" he asked handing me the cup. Mmm it tasted so good. Looking up at him I asked,"Did you make this?" He shook his head and sat next to me. I have a feeling he wants to say something but doesn't know how. "I will be ok soon, I just needed to come to terms with..." He takes my hand and mumbles he's sorry. I set the coffee down and hug him. "Thank you so much, you have been wonderful. Do you know where Elena, Bonnie and Kamden are?" I asked. "They along with everyone else are downstairs discissing the move in a few days. Do you want to join us down there?" He asked. I nod and get up, making sure to grab my coffee and follow him downstairs. Caroline and Tyler, (who are vampire and werewolf I'm told) are sitting in the far corner. Kamden and Jeremy (vampires the both of them) are sitting on left side of of the couch in the middle of the room. There is someone I don't recognize was sitting on the otherside of of the couch with Katherine (a vampire I know). He reads as something stronger than a vampire but in the same class. Elena is sittin on a stool behind the couch with two open stools next to her I'm assuming for me and Damon as he steered me toward her. I took the stool next to her and Damon took the one on the other side of me. The man i could not identify stood and looked at me. "My name is Elijah so that you know." He said to me. "What are you?" I said. Everyone looked at me for a minute the he said,"I know you know my brother and what he is, I am part of that." He said. It hit me right then why he read as a vampire but stronger, he is an original. Oh god, no. I must have had a look because his face said he ment no harm. He seemed startled by me and I'm not sure why. "Why don't you tell them what you need to then I will explain my presence here." he said with a smirk. That comment brought all eyes to me. "Well I should have said this before but I couldn't. The reason Klaus took me from my dad in the first place had nothing to do with leverage over him. I am the strongest witch to born in our line in nearly a hundred and eighty years." I said not looking at anyone. There was a deafening silence that followed my words that made me uncomfortable. Bonnie on the other side of the room looked up in shock. "Wait... What?" she said. Elena put her hand on my shoulder and whispered,"We're not mad just surprised. I nodded and looked at Damon. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. taking a deep breath i started the story. "When I was little I would make the weather change with my moods. I could bring animals back from death, I could make people do things that I wanted without trying. When Daddy..." I had to stop to clear the lump from my throat before I could continue. "Figured out it was me doing it I was 5. He told me what I was and began teaching me how to control it. I'm really good at what I do and really good at hiding it too." No one said anything at first they just looked at me. Katherine spoke up then,"I don't mean to be indelicate, but where is your mother?" I looked at her for a second then said "She and my baby brother died while she was giving birth." She looked embarassed for asking but I just shrugged. My mother hated me but now is not the time to get into that. I turned to Elijah, "Are you here to take me back to your brother?" I asked. He looked startled again, "No Emily I am not taking you to Niklaus. I am here to take all nine of you somewhere I know for a fact my brother won't go." He said stunning us all into silence again.


	21. Chapter 21

EMILY'S POV

There has been alot going on lately. I am really depressed, I miss my dad. I know Klaus killed him, I didn't hear him say it exactly but I know that's what happened. Damon has been really good to me. He stayed with me all night the night Klaus called my cell to taunt me. I know I have to tell them about my being a witch soon, because if I don't it will come out the wrong way and I don't want my new family to hate me. So when I woke up I sat up and looked around. I saw the door next to me open and Damon came in with what smelled like coffee.

"Coffee?" he asked handing me the cup. Mmm it tasted so good. Looking up at him I asked,"Did you make this?" He shook his head and sat next to me. I have a feeling he wants to say something but doesn't know how. "I will be ok soon, I just needed to come to terms with..." He takes my hand and mumbles he's sorry. I set the coffee down and hug him. "Thank you so much, you have been wonderful. Do you know where Elena, Bonnie and Kamden are?" I asked.

"They along with everyone else are downstairs discussing the move in a few days. Do you want to join us down there?" He asked. I nod and get up, making sure to grab my coffee and follow him downstairs. Caroline and Tyler, (who are vampire and werewolf I'm told) are sitting in the far corner. Kamden and Jeremy (vampires the both of them) are sitting on left side of of the couch in the middle of the room.

There is someone I don't recognize was sitting on the otherside of of the couch with Katherine (a vampire I know). He reads as something stronger than a vampire but in the same class. Elena is sitting on a stool behind the couch with two open stools next to her I'm assuming for me and Damon as he steered me toward her. I took the stool next to her and Damon took the one on the other side of me. The man i could not identify stood and looked at me.

"My name is Elijah so that you know." He said to me. "What are you?" I ask. Everyone looked at me for a minute the he said, "I know that you know my brother and what he is, I am part of that." He said. It hit me right then why he read as a vampire but stronger, he is an original. Oh god, no. I must have had a look because his face said he ment no harm. He seemed startled by me and I'm not sure why. "Why don't you tell them what you need to then I will explain my presence here." he said with a smirk. That comment brought all eyes to me.

"Well I should have said this before but I couldn't. The reason Klaus took me from my dad in the first place had nothing to do with leverage over him. I am the strongest witch to born in our line in nearly a hundred and eighty years." I said not looking at anyone. There was a deafening silence that followed my words that made me uncomfortable. Bonnie on the other side of the room looked up in shock. "Wait... What?" she said. Elena put her hand on my shoulder and whispered,"We're not mad just surprised. I nodded and looked at Damon, he nodded and motioned for me to continue. taking a deep breath I started the story.

"When I was little I would make the weather change with my moods. I could bring animals back from death, I could make people do things that I wanted without trying. When Daddy..." I had to stop to clear the lump from my throat before I could continue. "Figured out it was me doing it I was 5. He told me what I was and began teaching me how to control it. I'm really good at what I do and really good at hiding it too." No one said anything at first they just looked at me. Katherine spoke up then,

"I don't mean to be indelicate, but where is your mother?" I looked at her for a second then said "She and my baby brother died while she was giving birth." She looked embarassed for asking but I just shrugged. My mother hated me but now is not the time to get into that. I turned to Elijah, "Are you here to take me back to your brother?" I asked. He looked startled again, "No Emily I am not taking you to Niklaus. I am here to take all nine of you somewhere I know for a fact my brother will not go." He said stunning us all into silence again


	22. chapter 22

ELIJAH'S POV

They all just stared at me in shock. The looks on their faces would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "There is a place off the coast of Ireland. A small island that my brother either can not or will not go. It is a place not many people can get to. I don't know why as I have been there many times and have not encountered anything of a vile nature. It is a peaceful place that you all may hide and be safe for as long as you wish." I said to a very quiet room. I noticed Little Bonnie look at me from across the room with a look that I could not decipher. "Why are you helping us? You made amends by helping us keep Elena and Kam alive, so what else do you want?" she asked. I just looked at her for a second. I never realized how pretty she is. "I want to live a life that is free from my brother. My brother has ruined my life consistantly for a very long time and now is the time to put a stop to this." I said. No one said anything at first, I guess they were trying to gauge if I was serious.

DAMON'S POV

Elijah dropped a bomb on us, he is still helping us. He told us that he is going to bring us to a safe place. I'm not sure if I trust that he doesn't have a hidden agenda. "Are you going with us to this place?" I asked. He took his eyes off of Bonnie to look at me with a serious face. "I am going to bring you all to the island, I am unsure if I will stay there." He said. Kamden looks away from Emily and at Elijah, "I think that since it is your island you should stay with us. You have been nothing but good to us, and we appericate all that you have done." She said. He looks from her to me to Bonnie and back to me. Emily hasn't said much since she asked if he was going to take her to Klaus and I am concerned. I have grown attached to her in the last few weeks soI value her opinion. I look to her and she is staring at him with a strange intensity. "You do know that we are going to kill your brother for good right?" She said. Elijah doesn't say anything just nods. Carolline seems to be uncomfortable in the corner. I think she has something she is hiding, I am not sure but I think she is pregnant too. It seems to fit the symptoms I have seen. She suddenly notices me staring at her and looks guilty. My attention is brought back to Elijah who's attention seems to be on Bonnie. Bonnie notices this too but seems to be studying him too. Ok this is something that I did not expect. Caroline looks around the room and starts to get up, on her feet she says, "Well now that we have established we have somewhere to go I suggest we get to packing and make our move." No one moved or said anything so Tyler gets up and puts his arm around her waist and speaks too,"Yeah cause staying here so close to Mystic Falls where we know Klaus is, is making me nervous." Everyone nods and Tyler escourts Caroline out of the room. I wonder if she is gonna tell him before we go.

CAROLINE'S POV

i walk from the living room with Tyler and into our room. "Tyler I have to tell you something." I said. He turns to me with a smile waiting for me to continue. "I'm pregnant too." I said with a blank face. His smile gets impossiblely wider."Oh Care that's awesome, I'm so happy." He says taking me into his arms. I start to cry, in his arms i am so happy he is happy. Looking down at me, " What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy?" "I'm so happy I don't know what else to do but cry. I thought you would be upset 'cause you didn't say anything when Kam told us this would happen." I said between sniffles. "Oh baby I'm so sorry, I was just surprised and the news seemed to upset you so I left it alone. I am so happy that we are going to be parents." He said holding me tighter. He is such a wonderful man, I donit know what I would do without him. "I love you Tyler." I said into his chest. "I love you too Care."

ELENA'S POV

After Caroline and Tyler left the group broke up to go about their various buisness. Emily approached Elijah to ask him more questions, so I took Damon's hand and led him to the hall. He seems distracted by something but before I could ask him I heard Caroline tell Tyler she is pregnant too. I froze when I heard that. It's totally not fair, how come the two people who weren't sure if they were ok with that are already pregnant? I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't help it. With silent tears running down my face Damon takes me to our room. When we get there he takes me in to his arms and tells me,"It's ok, youwill get there too, I promise. Just have to be patient, don't want to rush things." I love him so much and tell him so. "Elena I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my long life. I know how much this means to you and we will get there ok?" Not trusing my voice not to break again I nod and cuddle into his arms.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

ELIJAH'S POV

I got the tickets for all of us as they decided that they wanted me to come with them. They are all packed and ready to go. The plane leaves in three hours. Bonnie has been watching me since I told them I was giving them a safe place to hide. I have noticed her in a way I haven't before. She is strong, beautiful and intelligent. She has been struggling with being pregnant and alone. I want to help her but i'm concerned that all she sees is my connection to my brother. I hope I can change her mind.

BONNIE'S POV

I have been moody in the extreme lately. I have been under so much stress lately. Looking into what we need to do to get rid of Klaus and being pregnant. Caroline told us yesterday she is pregnant too. Elena and Kamden seem happy for us. They also seem upset, Kamden hasn't said much lately and Elena has been spending all of her time with Emily. Damon and Jeremy are doing all they can to distract them from thinking about it. I also noticed how much attention Elijah has been paying to me. He is nothing like his brother. He is kind and loyal, not to mention really good looking. I've wanted to get to know him but we have been so busy. So what I'm going to do is talk to him on the plane. I hope he is willing to talk to me.

EMILY'S POV

We got on the plane a few minutes ago and are waiting for take off. Elena is sitting my the window, I'm sitting next to her and Damon on the other side of me. Elena has been sad the last few days. I'm not sure why but I think it has to do with both Bonnie and Caroline having babies. I know she wants one too. I think I can help her and Kamden but am afraid to tell them. I don't want then to think I'm not minding my buisness. I'm gonna offer anyway when we get to Elijah's Island. Speaking of Elijah, he seems taken by Bonnie. I think that is great cause she needs someone to help her. He from what I have seen is nothing like his brother and that makes me very happy. I hope he makes her happy too. They are talking quietly in their seats two rows ahead of us. Kamden and Jeremy are behind them and Caroline and Tyler are in front of us. Katherine who has been really quiet the last week is sitting in the row next to ours. I wonder what's on her mind. I am brought from my thoughts by a voice that I have heard before. Where I don't know. I turn around and see no one I recoginize. When I turned around again someone was talking to Elijah that was fairly familiar. He turned around and nodded to Damon who didn't respond. He took a seat next to Katherine who seemed to be dumbfounded by his presence. Leaning over to Damon I whispered, "Is that your brother?" He nods without responding. Ok so there is definately something going on there. I'll ask more about that later.


	23. Chapter 23

KAMDEN'S POV

We landed in Ireland two hours ago. We stopped at a few places to get a few more supplies and now we are in four cars on our way to the island. I don't see why we had to take so many cars but when I asked all I got was a few shrugs and raised eyebrows. So it ended up being me and Jeremy in the one car, Elijah and Bonnie in another, Damon Emily and Elena in another and Kartherine and Stefan in the last one. I have to admit that I am more than a little surprised that my younger brother decided to take Elijah up on his offer to join us on our extended vacation. Stefan still seems sore about Elena choosing Damon over him. Damon appears uncomfortable around Stefan too. They haven't said a word to each other but you can see the looks that they exchange make Elena uncomfortable. Elena with an insane amount of grace plays it off like it doesn't bother her but I can see it.

Katherine is the only one who seems abnormally happy that Stefan is with us. I think she is still stuck on him. Hmm I wonder if they could make a go of it the second time around? Katherine has gone through some changes lately that may just make her appealing to him again. Bonnie and Elijah seem to be getting on rather well too. I like the fact that he has taken a fancy to her, she needs someone to take care of her. Especially now that she is pregnant and alone. I wonder what happened to Brian, although he is no longer important. So we have been sitting in this stupid car for almost an hour and I'm exetremely bored. "Are we almost there?" I asked trying not to sound like an antsy child. "As far as I know we have almost half hour left. Do you want me turn on the music, that may help with the boredom." He said with a smirk I still find very sexy. I just nod returning his smile. He turns on the his Ipod that he hooked up to the car speakers. Falling Away From Me By Korn comes on and I start to sing along. The music is helping me relax just he said it would. I look over at him and see a faint smile on his face, dork knows he was right. Well I will thank him properly when we get there. Ha! Can't wait to get there.

KATHERINE'S POV

Stefan is driving me to the new place. I am very excited that he is here and not avoiding me. I wonder if he will give me another chance? I can be a better person I know I can. I want to be that person for him, I really do love him and have ever since I met him. What I don't know is how to approach him. I screwed up royally with him and I don't know how to fix it. I guess I will play it by ear, for now all I can do is stare and dream.

STEFAN'S POV

So Elijah called me two days ago and told me that if I wanted to be with my family while they are waiting to kill Klaus I had better get myself to the airport. So I got myself there and it appears that he didn't tell anyone I was joining them. While we were on the plane I watched everyone. Elena seems to be happy with Damon. While I still have fellings for her I am happy to see her happy. Damon seems to have bonded with the now deceased Joshua's 15 year old daughter. That is something that I didn't expect to see, well good for him. I noticed Katherine in a way I didn't expect to.She isn't the same woman she was the last time I saw her. I can't quite put my finger on what's different but I can sense a sadness in her that wasn't there before. I wonder if she has finally decided to show who she is inside. I think that I would like to see who she really is.

ELENA'S POV

We have just arrived at the docks. We have all been orginized with our stuff and are beginning to board the beautiful boat the Elijah arranged to bring us to his island. Speaking of Elijah he seems to be taking quite the shine to Bonnie. She seems to be feeling better under his attention and I like that. I noticed that Damon and Stefan are still giving each other strange looks now and then but Stefan's attention is slowly moving toward Katherine again. She has brought down her wall of ice and is showing she is not always the selfish bitch she pretends to be. I hope they get back together. Not just for my own selfish benefit but to see both of them happy again. I may not love Stefan the way I do Damon but I do care for him. I would like to see him find someone too, Katherine as well. We are all on the boat now and sailing over beautifully clean and clear water. Looking ahead of the boat I am starting to see the island. It isn't huge but it is pretty big. The closer we get the more I can see. In the middle of the island there is a very big white house. It looks big enough to house any army. From here I can see at least three stories of white siding and windows. The land around it is lush and green and beautiful.

After twenty minutes we get to the dock on the island. Elijah calls for everyone's attention. "There are somethings you should know, First for the vampires among us NO eating the help. There are ten coolers in the basement full of blood. Before you ask Stefan I called ahead and had two of them filled with puppy blood for you. Next the third floor is mine so do not enter without my express permission. Last there will be special trips to the mainland to get any supplies we may need, other than that I suggest that you not leave the island as it is no longer safe. Now that we have ground rules we can go get settled. With that he turned around took Bonnie's hand and led us into the house.


	24. CHAPTER 24

KLAUS'S POV

After killing Joshua I expected Emily to come and get revenge. I haven't recieved so much as a call from her. The odd thing is that I've heard nothing from anyone. I wonder where they could be hiding? They are the least of my worries as I'm getting really angry that my hybrids are not working. I did everything I was told and they keep going rabid. It's time to get my witch to find out why. I decided to stop by and see Katerina to check if she knows where my mini witch has gone. I left the crappy apartment I'm currently staying in to head to Katerina's house. When I get there it is empty, wonder where she has gone? I pulled out my phone and called her, sitting on her sofa i listen to it ring a bunch of times then hear a beep.

"Katerina call me." I said on her voicemail. Does she think that because she is gone I can not find her? Well I guess she is another that I have to track down. Now that I think about it I haven't heard anything from the Salvatore's either. I wonder if Kamden being the smart woman she is has taken them into hiding. What she doesn't know is that I will not need her or them for a while. The Bennet witch must have Emily as she is a very powerful little witch. I assume that she will be protected too, if they found her. Just then I decided to check out the Salvatore place even if I can't get in I can still listen and see if anyone is there, on the off chance they didn't go into hiding.

Getting into my car I call my witch and ask her progress on finding what's wrong with my hybrids. She sounds nervous,"Well from what I can gather, you killed the only way to create your hybrids." Trying to keep my calm to get the rest of the information I ask her what she means by that. "The witch that cast the curse tried to make sure that if you broke the curse, you could not make more like you. She did this by making you kill the doppelganger and it's her blood you need to create hybrids sucessfully." Her voice is shaking now, she knows that I am really pissed off now. I hung up on her without responding at all. "Damn you, Mother!" I nearly shouted. I decided against going to the Salvatore's, instead opting for a night of getting drunk and eating the townspeople.

KAMDEN'S POV

We have been here for two very peaceful weeks. There have been no fights or drama of any kind. The quiet is starting to wear on my nerves. I am still not pregnant and I know Elena isn't either. Thinking about how Bonnie and Caroline are so happy with their new life makes me incredibly sad. Elena tries to hide her sadness from Damon, he still sees it but doesn't say anything. Jeremy and I have looked around and talked to a few friends and found a spell that Emily and Bonnie can do to maybe help Elena and I. We are going to talk to Elena and Damon tonight, we already talked to Emily and Bonnie. Both women are confident that it will be easily done and were more than willing to help. Damon and Elena went for a romantic picnic on the west shore of the island and should be back by sunset. In the mean time I am sitting here watching Emily practice her meditation. She is good at levitating herself and the objects around her. It's really cool to watch, she lets me sit with her if I promise to be quiet.

DAMON'S POV

Elena has been quite depressed lately, even though she tries not to show it. I can see how hard it is on her to watch Bonnie and Caroline carry on the way they do. I will never forget the night Caroline and Tyler told us she was pregnant too. Both Elena and Kamden got really quiet after they congratulated her, that night I watched Elena and heard Kamden cry themselves to sleep. I wish there were some magical soulution... Wait! That's it, maybe I can ask Em or Bonnie to do a spell. "What are you thinking about love?" Elena asked. "Wondering if there is any help for us." I said. "What do you mean help?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I seem unable to give you want, and it's killing me. I want to ask our witchy friends if they can be of some help." I replied. She didn't respond right away, I could see that she was thinking about what I said. "What do you think they will be able to do for us? Do you think they will be able to help Kam and Jere too?" She said hopefully. "I don't know but I think it's a good idea to ask, do you agree?" She didn't answer she just nodded, leaned over and kissed me.

KLAUS'S POV

It's been weeks now and there is no sign of Katerina, the Salvatore boys, the Bennet witch or Emily. I'm starting to get really annoyed. It also appears that some of their other friends have disappeared too. What in the hell is going on? Where are they hiding, no one has seen them and normally I would not worry but Kamden is a crafty woman and she could be anywhere. I have been asking around and no one thinks it odd that a bunch of teenagers have disappeared. What really has me concerned is Katerina, who normally is terrified of me has been ignoring me completely. That to me means that she has some kind of protection. It is time I really started looking for them, right after I look into a legend I found about another way to make my hybrids. Why oh why must you do this to me, mother? A thousand years in the grave and your still screwing with me. Well guess what wench I will find another way if I have to destroy the world. Mark my words I will do it.


	25. CHAPTER25

KATHERINE'S POV

DEAR DIARY,

Kamden gave me this book a week ago telling me that maybe it will help me sort out my scrambled thoughts. Well here goes:

Stefan and I have been spending small amounts of time together lately. All I can think about these days is how to make him see that I will do anything for him. I love him so much it hurts and it's driving me nuts. I'm sitting here trying not to cry, odd for me I know. But it doesn't seem like there is anything else for me to do. I want to tell him how sorry I am for all that I have done to him. I even feel the need to apologize to Damon and Elena. There has been so much that I have done that I'm sorry for but I can't find the words to say it. I wish I could ask somone for help but they are only tolerating me because this is Elijah's house and they have no choice. This is totally making my depression worse so I will try again later.

KP

KAMDEN'S POV

I was going room to room collecting sheets for laundry as that is my chore this week, when I got to Katherine's room. I heard her sniffling like she was crying. So I knocked on the door, I heard her say come in and I entered and closed the door. She was sitting on her bed looking really sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't respond she just shook her head. "Come on Katherine, you cannot tell me there is nothing wrong with a long face like that. Tell me...Please" I replied. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes,"Why do you care?" she asked. I was surprised at first but then I realized that she had always been a cold hearted bitch to everyone and now she realizes that it came back and bit her in the ass. "Listen no one is perfect and we all make mistakes. I gather that you feel lonely right now. The only way to do something about that is to get up go to the others and tell them what's going on and that you want to be a part of the group. They may be suspious at first but the more you show them you mean it, the more they will believe it. Trust me it's not as hard as it sounds." With that I got up smiling at her shocked face and left her there to think about it.

STEFAN'S POV

I have been sad and depressed for too long. I need to do something with someone, I wonder what Katherine is doing right now. She has been much better company lately. She has decided to show the woman she hides from everyone. I realize now that I have not been fair to her, so I'm going to ask her to hang out with me tonight. I got up off my bed and headed to her room. When I got there the door was open, so I went in to ask her to hang out. I looked around and didn't see her, so I checked her bathroom. Not in there either. Where did she go? As I was about to leave, I saw a little red book on her bed. I thought she stole my journal so I picked it up and opened it. To my surprise it wasn't my journal but hers. Normally I'm not the type to read other people private things but I couldn't help myself. It took my ten minutes to read the entry that was there and I was in total shock. I had no idea that she felt that way! I put the book back were I found it and was about to leave when I saw Damon standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked him annoyed he was spying on me. "Long enough to see you reading something that doesn't belong to you. Wow Stef I never took you as the snooping type." He replied with his signature smirk. I ignored him and pushed past him on my way down the hall. I stopped and turned to see him still looking at me. "Just so you know she has a lot to say to you and Elena but is afarid to. You two may want to talk to her." I said as I turned on my heel and walked away. I'm going to find Katherine and talk with her.

DAMON'S POV

Katherine has a lot to say, is that right. Well I have noticed that she is as depressed as Elena these days. I guess I can talk to her but right now she will have to make due with Stefan as Kamden, Jeremy, Elena and I have a spell to do with Bonnie and Emily. I was so happy last night when Kam approached Elena and I about the spell she found and the others willingness to help. Bonnie told us to meet them in the back living room at 6 tonight. It is 5:30 now so I don't have time to chase down Katherine right now. Anyway I'm sure that is what Stefan planned on doing. So for now I'm gonna find Elena to get ready.

KATHERINE'S POV

Sitting on the on the dock with my feet in water is rather soothing. I am trying hard not to think about what is going on. I hear footsteps coming toward me so I turned and saw Stefan with a smile on his face. He is increadibly sexy with that smile of his. I can't help the smile that spreads across mine as he gets closer and winks at me. "Hello beautiful what are you up too?" he says grinning now. I giggled and looked at him with a smile. "Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked. "I decided that it was time to come out of my depression and I would like for you to help me with that, if you want." he said hesitating at the end. Wow I'm so excited I can't speak, so I just nod happily. His face brightens even more he is so adorable when he's happy like this. "I need to say some stuff first, if that's alright?" I asked. He nods sitting down next to me, taking off his shoes and putting his feet in the water like me.

Looking at the water I start at the beginning,"I always wanted to tell you back in 1864 it was you. You that I fell for and wanted to be with forever. I didn't know then how exactly to show that. I was a different person then, it was all about me and being the center of attention. I was spineless then, when my life was threatened I always ran and didn't think about it. I am so sorry for what I did to you and Damon back then. I destroyed your realationship with him not to mention both of your lives. I was so selfish and I have no excuse for it." I took a breath to continue and looked at him. I saw him thinking about what it was like then and I could not help but feel sad again.

"As time went by I realized that you were lost to me and I couldn't cope with that so I became the selfish, cold hearted bitch that I had been pretending to be. It became who I was and I ran with it. That led me to act the way I did when I found out about my doppelganger. I was so jealous that she could have what I could not. That made me hate her and everyone else. I did and said nasty mean things to make myself feel better. I'm so sorry Stefan. So very very sorry and if you give me one last chance I will spend eternity making it up to you." I finished tearing up. I struggled not to cry as he put his arms around me and hugged me. "Katherine you are by no means perfect but then no one is. I don't know that the past will ever be completely forgotten but I am wiilling to help you move on. If you are willing to help me move on." He whispered. I nodded into he chest and hugged him tighter.

We sat there for a long time in each others arm, awhile later we heard someone calling our names. The voice was getting closer and when it was right behind us we turned and saw Elena and Damon hand in hand. "Little bro, Katherine." Damon said. Elena poked him and nodded at me. "Ok so I haven't been nice to you lately and I'm sorry. We were wondering if the two of you would like to have dinner and movie night with us?" He said in a small voice. Stefan and I looked at each other and nod. "Sure that sounds like fun, when?" I said. Meet us in the little dinning room at 8." Elena said with a bright smile. "Okay see you then" I said with a small nod. Elena smiled and pulled Damon back up the dock. I felt happy and confused by the change both brothers are showing toward me. But this is what I wanted right? Stefan looked at his watch the showed it to me. 6:45 so I had a little longer to sit here in his arms before we had to get ready. He must have been thinking the same thing because he wrapped his arms around me and stared off into the distance with a content smile.


	26. CHAPTER 26

ELENA'S POV

It has been the seven days since the spell. Kam and I are all extra excited to take the test to see if it worked. We are waiting for Jeremy and Damon to wake up so we can do it. We both have been up since dawn but let our loves sleep. We have been driving them nuts the past week. On another note Katherine and Stefan have been together non stop and both of them seem happier than ever. Ironically they have a relationship that is better than before. Katherine made a formal apology to everyone after the one she gave to Damon and I on our double date. It was more fun than I thought it would be. Katherine really is a nice person when she is not hiding behind her bitchy selfish facade. I can't wait any longer to take the test it's driving me nuts! So I look at Kam who has wanted to wake them up since 5:30 and nod. Time to wake up boys! I went into our room to see Damon sound asleep face down in the middle of the bed. I sit on the side and put my hand on his back and kiss the side of his face. He stirs and looks up at me. He see the grin on my face blinks a few times and sits up in the bed. "Time to see if it worked?" He asks sleepily. I nod with a big smile for him. "What time did you wake up?" he asks as he get out of bed and begins to dress. "Kam and I have been up since dawn." I said a little sheepishly. "That does not surprise me. Well let's get to it." he says with a sleepy smile. We walk down the hall to Kam and Jeremy's room and knock. A very excited Kam answers the door followed by a sleepy Jeremy. Jeremy and Damon share a look as they follow us back to mine and Damon's room. Kamden and I go into my bathroom and close the door. The boys sit on the bed to wait for us to come out. Kam and I open our tests and follow the directions. The box say we have to wait 3 minutes to get the results. We set the tests on the counter and open the door to wait with our men. The next three minutes were the most tense of our lives. When it was time Kam and I went into the bathroom and look at the tests and both of squeal in delight. Both men come running into the room with hopeful looks. We show them the positive results and they take us in their arms laughing happily. Kam and I are so giddy that we didn't notice that Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine and Emily are standing in the doorway behind Damon and Jeremy until Emily giggles happily. The girls rush forward as Jeremy and Damon move to let them in to congratulate us. After a minute of squealing and giggling both men leave mumbling about coffee.

JEREMY'S POV

So Kam and Elena are finally pregnant! I'm really excited that Kam and I are going to have a baby, but I have to admit that it also scares the hell out of me. I have no idea what to do with a baby. I know Kam does but that doesn't make me feel any less lost. As I enter the kitchen to see Stefan, Elijah and Tyler sitting there with dumb smirks on their faces, I can't help but feel more shaky about this. Damon must have been wearing a similar look because Stefan looks at us and says,"Relax boys it's not as scary as all that." Damon mumbles something like "Easy for you to say." as he moves to the coffee pot. I say nothing as I follow him. We pour our coffee and sit down trying to wake up. A little while later the girls come down in search of food. They volunteer to make breakfast foe us the are so happy. They giggle and talk about all the plans they have. I can tell this is going to be a long day of baby talk.


	27. CHAPTER 27

ELIJAH'S POV

Bonnie decided to ask Katherine and Stefan to join us on our supply run tonight. Katherine seemed surprised at the invitation, I however knew that Bonnie wanted to talk to her. She wants to thank her for helping her when she found out she was pregnant and to tell she is impressed with the changes she has made. Also that she is happy for her and Stefan. I have to admit both of them are happier than I have even seen either of them. When Bonnie told Stefan that she invited him because he needed to get out more we all laughed at that. When they accepted the invitation the girls decided it was time to make a list of things they needed. Leaving me and the other guys to do they same. After about two hours of working on the lists Emily loudly stated it was time to feed the humans, making us all chuckle. Damon gets up kisses Elena and heads toward the kitchen. Damon does most if not all the cooking in the house because Emily and Bonnie are the only ones who eat real food regularly and they like his cooking. Elena says he used to cook with his mother before she died that's why he likes to cook. I assume it is one of the ways he holds on to his humanity. Bonnie smiles and gets up, she kisses my cheek causes me to smile stupidly. She grabs Emily's hand and follows Damon into the kitchen. After watching them leave I look back at the group to see the looking amused. "What? I have feelings too, I may not show them often but they are there none the less." I said. The girls giggle and the guys look more amused. Damon from the other room says something like,"Yeah that's what I said too. It took them forever to believe me." We hear Bonnie and Emily laugh causing the rest of us laugh too.

KLAUS'S POV

Well played brother, I found out where Kamden and group are. And to my utter annoyance Emily too. Elijah took them to that stupid island I can't go on. It is the sight of a thousand witch massacre. The power of all those witches is such that anyone with ill intent toward a witch of any kind causes intense pain. Being that Elijah is the only one who knew I can't go there, I know he took them there. So I admit well played brother, but you can't stay on that island too long without supplies. So eventually I will catch you and show what happens to traitors.

KATHERINE'S POV

It is just after sundown and we are on our way to the mainland to get our supplies for the month. I'm kind of nervous because we haven't heard from Klaus at all and in my experience that is never a good thing. Elijah doesn't seem worried at all. So we got to the mainland without any trouble. Bonnie and I went off in the direction of the "girly stores" to get what we need. Elijah told us to meet them at the diner in and hour and headed off with Stefan to get the stuff on their list.

ONE HOUR LATER

Bonnie and I had finished our shopping and were on our way to the car for the seventh time to get rid of the rest of our stuff and head to the diner when I heard a voice that sent chills up my spine. "Hello Katerina." Klaus said from next to me. I turned as I turned and looked at him he closed the rest of the distance between us and began compelling me. "You will force the Bennet witch to drink your blood and kill her, do you understand?" he said. "I understand" was all I could say. I can't believe I forgot to ingest vervain before we left. Bonnie must have heard me speaking and thought I was talking to her and came around the car to ask what I said. Klaus was gone before she reached me. Before I knew what I was doing I bit my wrist and had Bonnie in a head lock force feeding her my blood. After a second she fought back and I lost my grip on her. Just as I started to chase her Stefan and Elijah came around the corner with shopping bags. Bonnie started yelling at them to grab me there is something wrong. Elijah reacting instantly moved toward me and as I continued to chase Bonnie. Stefan joined to chase for me from another direction and my focus was taken from Bonnie as I now had to avoid them both. A minute later we all stop as Bonnie starts to yell then is cut off as Klaus snaps her neck. As he turns toward us his compulsion on me wears off and we heard Klaus say "Well played brother but you forgot about compulsion, thank you Katherine you were a great help. I didn't know what to say but I could not take my eyes off of Bonnie on the ground behind Elijah. Klaus disappears as Elijah turns around and pickes Bonnie up bridal style and carries her to the back seat of the car. Not knowing what else to do I collapsed to the ground and started crying. A minute later Stefan is at my side telling me that this is not my fault. Elijah comes around the car and picks me up by my arms and tells me," Get ahold of yourself this is not your fault. Klaus was trying to get even with me for taking you guys to the island. We need to get her home and hope there is something we can do for her and pray that he hasn't harmed the baby." Unable to stop crying I didn't move. So Stefan picked me up bridal style and put me in the the passenger seat and belted me out of habit. He ran around the car and got in to drive as Elijah was in the back with an unconscience Bonnie. The ride to the dock was silent. When we got to the dock Elijah and I didn't move as Stefan got out of the car and asked the dock worker to let the other workers to know that it was not safe at night anymore and to tell them to stay away from the docks altogether. They will all still be paid the same until they can go back to work, and to warn everyone he could to be more careful at night. He got back in the car without a word and drove onto the special deck on Elijah's boat. Elijah got out and picked Bonnie up and walked toward the cabin. Stefan came around the car and did the same for me. Something occured to me then, Stefan really did care about me. He knew I didn't attack Bonnie by choice. I think he might understand who I really am. He carried me into the cabin and sat on the bed next to Bonnie with me in his lap. I shifted to his other side away from her and buried my face in his beautiful chest and struggled not to cry. I know that Klaus compelled me to to hurt Bonnie, but will the others believe that? This is exactly the kind of thing I would have done a few months ago. I don't think they really believe that I can change.

DAMON'S POV

Everyone has been on edge since they left. No one is sure why the last run we had went off not without a hitch. Elena hasn't said much and Emily seems upset but not for the same reason. Getting up I decided to see what She was doing. Sensing where I was going Elena took my hand Kamden took Jeremy's hand to saying they were going for a walk. when we got to the front of the house Elena turned to Kamden and said, "They are ok, Just relax." I turned to Kamden and really looked at her. "What do you know that I don't?" I said. "Nothing I just have a really bad feeling something went horribly wrong." she said. Right as she stopped speaking, we heard three thing in the space of three seconds. The boat pull up too fast, Emily scramble out of her room and Stefan start yelling. Everyone ran out the door to the dock and was horrified to see what was going on. "We ran into Klaus and now we need to find a way to help Bonnie and fast." Elijah said still in motion. He was carrying Bonnie to the house closely followed by Stefan with a sobbing Katherine in his arms. The look on her face hurt for some reason, I definately want to know what the hell happened. We were following them back toward the house, when Emily who was right behind Stefan stopped short tripping us all up."Elijah stop I know how to save her." she said loudly. Elijah turned to face her,"How?" was all he said. "I know for a fact that my mother hated the sight of me, but she made it a point to teach me one spell. When I asked her what the spell for for all she said was everyone has to make a choice one day and she hoped I made the right one. It took me a long time to ask my dad what she ment. He told me she had the chance use a spell and prevent her mother's prophecy from coming true and she chose not to because she didn't want to be a witch, she wanted a normal life. He told me that her mother's prophecy came true and three people were killed and the curse won again." She took a deep breath and continued in our stunned silence. "The spell she taught me is the spell that is going to save Bonnie." she said in monotone. "The baby was never in danger because human or vampire are the forms needed for the prophecy to work, so it's magic protects the baby from harm. But Bonnie needs to remain a witch to fullfil it." Kamden says thinking outloud. "We have to go back to the dock, my power is at it's strongest near water." Emily says as she turnes on her heel and walks back the way we came. Everyone but Elijah just stared for a second before following her. Emily stopped at the end of the dock and sat down where the water was two inches below the dock. "Put her down in front of me." she said to a waiting Elijah. He gently placed her in front of Emily and backed up. Emily turned and put her hands in the water, then put them over Bonnie's face closed her eyes and started speaking witch language. After a few words her hands began to glow and she began to chant faster. The faster she chanted the brighter the glow. After only a moment Bonnie gasped and Emily passed out


	28. CHAPTER 28

KLAUS'S POV

Last night went so much better than I would have hoped. I killed Kamden's witchy friend and destroyed Katherine's life in one fell swoop. It was almost too easy, but fun none the less. Now to stop the prophecy. Picking up my phone and dialing the mini witch's number I wonder what she has been up too. The elder Salvatore boy picked up after two rings surprising me. "Where is Emily?" I asked. "She doesn't want to talk to you. Not interested in a replay of our epic failure Klaus. What do you want?" he snapped. "Oh my, a little testy are we, well I didn't call for Emily anyway. I have a message for Kamden, may I speak with her please?" I asked with much sarcasm. "Is that a joke?" he asked incredulous. "No I'm completely serious." I said amused. In the background I heard her tell him to give her the phone. The next second I heard, "What do you want Niklaus?" She asks clearly annoyed. "I just wanted to know if you really think that the island would stop me from ending the prophecy again." I asked. She didn't answer at first then said, "Just remember I know you Niklaus, I'm not afaird of you." She snapped. "Is that right? How about we test that? Come out here and prove your not afraid of me." I replied. "You can't be stupid enough to believe your power is stronger than mine." She snapped again. "You of all people should know what kind of power I control." She hissed. I heard her sharp intake of breath when she realized what she said. Ooh she didn't tell them about the necromancy. That is wonderful that is, could not have spilled that on better my self. "Wow Kamden, did I hit a nerve?" I said with a laugh. "Your playing a dangerous game Niklaus. Just know I hold all the cards right now." She said in a low angry voice. "Get ready Kamden I'm going to blow down your house of cards." I said as I hung up on her.

KAMDEN'S POV

When Klaus hung up on me I looked up from the floor to see surprised faces. None of them had ever heard me talk like that and hearing the whole conversation most of them seemed confused. They realize that I said something I shouldn't have. Before I could explain Emily sat up with a gasp on the couch behind me. Damon was next to me and was the first to speak,"What the hell did you do?" he asked. He was clearly mad but not trying not to scare her. "I made a choice to give her my life essence. She is an intgral part of stopping the hybrid from winning again." She said. Her eyes dropped to her lap when she finished speaking. Without looking up she continued, "I did what my mother would not and the magic saved me from really dying." She started to cry then and Damon took her in his arms and held her. A minute later Bonnie got up from where she was with tears streaming from her eyes and wrapped her arms around her saying thank you over and over.

JEREMY'S POV

I was really happy that Emily was okay because I had grown attached to her. She is like a little sister to me but something Kamden said got my attention. I wonder what made her say it like that? We all know what kind of power she has and that she gave it to him. Wait unless there is something she hasn't told us. Stefan must have seen my face because he looked back to Kamden with a questioning look. She seemed to remember her conversation with Klaus again and suddenly looks guilty. Without thinking I ask the question on my mind. "What did you mean when you said what kind of power you control." With her eyes locked on mine she began to speak, "Right after I escaped from Klaus I was really angry and high on blood and adrenaline. I had turned off my humanity to kill the three humans to get free and went on a rampage. I was completely insane, it was horrible. I was so angry I blacked out a lot and lost days at a tme. I would wake up and not know where I was and not know who was next to me. I don't remember some of it still to this day. What I do remember is that one night after alot of drinking I went out to a popular make out spot in the tiny country I was in and Killed 13 people. I will regret that day more than I can ever say because the kind of witch I am, when I kill a witch I absorb their power. I killed a necromancer that night and absorbed her power." I was in complete shock when she finished, everyone was. No one knew what to say, least of all me. I just stood there staring. Stefan shifted uncomfortably catching my attention, he had sad guilty look on his face. My eyes went back to Kamden, I was suddenly angry. She told me everything or so I thought, she told me what happened with Klaus right from when he took her. She told me about wanting nothing better than to go home and the pain of knowing she couldn't for fear of getting her family killed. Hurt and angry I stood up and looked her in the eye and said, "I thought there were no more secrets between us? What happend to I deserve to know the truth?" I heard several people inhale sharply surprised by my outburst. Kamden didn't say anything at first she just flinced and looked at the floor. Waiting for her to say something was only making me more angry. After a minute she looked at me with intense guilt and started to say something but stopped. Getting angrier and angrier by the second I moved closer to her and said, "Say something Kamden, I'm waiting for an answer." Damon got up then and started to say something but Kamden cut across him and said,"What, the tales of my pain weren't enough for you you wanted my dignity too? " she said angry now. I was stunned into silence for a second. My anger hit an all time high as I took her comment to mean her not telling me about this was my fault. I saw red and stormed from the room.

ELENA'S POV

I watched a very angry Jeremy leave the room. I was having trouble processing what I just heard. Before anyone could speak Kamden left the house in tears. Kamden is a necromancer and she didn't tell us. Wow so I'm not sure what that means exactly but I know it's big. No one has said anything yet so I looked around at everyone to see their reactions. Elijah is standing behind the couch Emily is on with a look that said he knew but forgot. Katherine is standing next to him staring at the floor quietly. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Emily look as confused and I feel. What the hell just happened here?" Tyler asked. "My brother must be really proud of himself now. He has managed to screw with us again, as I'm sure you know he makes it a point to make the people cross him suffer." Elijah replied. Oh my god, oh no the prophecy, Jeremy could say the words that end it once and for all. "Guys, he did it on purpose but not for the reason you think. The prophecy says Jeremy is the one who could end it forever with just a few words. Klaus somehow knows that and that's why he pushed Kam to say too much." Every eye in the room is on me as I finish. "Someone has to go talk to them we have to do something or Klaus ends the prophecy forever this time!" Emily says frantically. I turned on my heel and headed right for Kamden to tell her what I realized. As Damon gets up and heads upstairs to Jeremy.


	29. CHAPTER 29

KAMDEN' POV

I am sitting on the dock trying to figure out if I just destroyed the only real relationship I've ever had. I'm finding it hard to stop crying because I know I did wrong and I don't know to fix it. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Elena coming toward me. "Kam can I talk to you?" she says as she get to my side. Not trusing my voice I nod. "I just want you to know while I think you should have told Jeremy about this, I understand why you didn't." she said quietly. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. "After I killed that witch and absorbed her power my humanity returned all at once and I could not bare what I had done, I forced my self to block it all out. I didn't need or want more power as power was what destroyed my life in the first place." I said sadly. "I think I would know better than most about being with someone who has done things in their past that they prefer to stay there. Having been with both of your brothers I have learned that the past has a way of coming back to bite you in the ass. I have also learned that people change and the past is behind you for a reason. I want you to know that I believe that you didn't want to hurt Jeremy, I also believe he knows that. He just needs time to process all of this and to remember what's important." She says as she wraps me in a hug. "Thank you so much Elena, you are the sister I never had. I love you so much." I said bursting into tears again. "I love you too, Kam. I know that my hot tempered brother loves you too. Just give him some time ok?" she said. I nod and sit up wiping the tears off my face. "Do you want to come check on Emily with me?" she asks quietly. "Um, not yet I need to pull myself together." I said. "Ok well I will see you later." she said as got up and started toward the house. I turn to face the water thinking about the mess I created.

DAMON'S POV

When I got to the top of the stairs I could tell Jeremy was not in his room. I followed the sound of his pacing and found him in mine and Elena's room. "Hey bro is it safe to come in here?" I said attempting humor. He looks and me and nods. "I know that you are angry and you have the right to be but might I point something out?" I said moving into the room. "I know I overreacted. I am just sick of being lied to." He said quietly. "That wasn't what I ment but like I said you have the right to be angry. What I ment was there are things being as old as we are that we force ourselves to forget. I can honsetly say there are things in my past that are better left there. Now at the risk of sounding like I'm defending her choice not to tell you because I'm not, I will say that it appears that she forced herself to forget the whole thing." He looked at me for a second as if he were remembering who he was talking to. As I waited for him to process that, I crossed the room and opened the drawer in the nightstand on my side of the bed. I pulled out a picture and gave it to him. It was a picture of me, Kamden and Stefan. "That picture was taken right before Kamden was taken from us. I remember what it was like after she was gone. I also have a much more recent memory of her showing up alive, after more than a century of believing she was dead. Try to remember that no one is perfect and we have all done things we are not proud of." He hasn't taken his eyes off the picture in his hand, I know he heard what I said and that's all I can do for him. "Try to remember what is really important here, she really loves you and I know no matter how angry you are you love her too. I need to check on Emily but think about what I said." Giving him time to process our conversation I left him there and closed the door on my way out. Halfway down the hall Elena wraps her arms around me. "That right there is a perfect example of the heart I knew was in there. That mister Salvatore is the reason I love you so much." Before I can answer her a slight movement catches my eye and I see Stefan genuinely smile and nod at me then turn around and disappear. Hugging Elena tight I feel happy in a way I wasn't before. My brother just told me without words or alerting her at all that he forgives me and is happy for me.


	30. CHAPTER30

KLAUS' POV

After the way she spoke to me the other day I decided to torture her even more. I found her friend from the twenties. I specifically turned her so that she may be of use to me someday. After sending Emily a message that read, "Ask Kamden if she remembers her friends from the twenties?" I turn to Vanessa look into her eyes and tell her, "You will go to the white house on the island and kill the teenage witch, if Kamden interferes kill her, do you understand?" "I understand." she says as she turns and leaves.

EMILY'S POV

I rolled over in my bed and reached for my phone to check the time. 10 am I also notice that I have a text massage. Sitting up and opening the message I see Klaus is telling me to to ask Kamden about her friends from the twenties. Getting out of bed and running to Kamden and Jeremy's room and knock on the door. A minute later a disheveled Kamden answers the door. "Good morning Emily, what can I do for you?" Without speaking I give her the phone with the open message from Klaus on the screen. She looks down at the message and does a thousand mile stare at it for a good minute.

*FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*

Kamden and a pretty blonde woman teasing another dark haired woman with a scarf. "Give it here Kam I am leaving soon and mother will be angry if I lose another scarf." Vanessa whines. Someone in the next room shouts "let's go Marissa" and the blond leaves with a wave. "Relax Nessa you will get it back, I just want to see if Micheal likes it." Kam replies. Vanessa freezes in place and gives her a strange look. "You know Micheal?" She asked quietly. "No but you just told me you do." Kam says smiling. "Soooo tell me about him." Venessa smiles dreamily and says, "He works at the club bussing tables. He has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. I see him watching every now and then when I'm there." Kamden smiles and hands her back her scarf. "You may return to mother now" she says giggling. "For your information I am trying to get a job at the club so I can leave mother." she says with a wicked grin. They both giggle for a few minutes until Vanessa leaves. Kamden smiling to her self she picks up her suitcase from behind the couch and heads to the club to compell the owner to hire Vanessa before leaving town.

*FIVE MONTHS LATER*

Kamden opens the door to Vanessa's one room apartment to see Marissa, Micheal, and Vanessa on the floor appearing to be dead. Beginning to cry Kamden went to the walked by their bodies Kamden found a note on the table adressed to her.

Dearest Kamden,

It's been a while love just wanted you to know I found your friends and you will not complete that prophecy so stop trying.

KLAUS

Still crying Kamden balls up the paper in her hand and walks to the door. Taking one last look at her friends she closes the door and leaves.

*END FLASHBACK*

After minute I said her name and she looked up at me with pain in her eyes. "Show this to Elijah and Damon and ask them to grab the others and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes please." She said. I nod with a sad smile for her go off to do as she asked.

KAMDEN'S POV

Klaus is fighting dirty now, he is more of a bastard than I could ever dream of. He sent me a message to remind me that he killed my friends that fit the prophecy in the twenties, I didn't know they fit it until months later. I just thought he was making me suffer for not catching me or for running away. Is that a warning or his he rubbing it in? I'm not sure but I have to tell the others just in case. After getting dressed I went downstairs to the living room to see everyone waiting for me. I looked over at Jeremy sitting in the corner loooking sad. "Klaus sent a message to Emily's phone this morning telling her to ask about my friends from the twenties." I said as I walked into the room and stood by the front window. Several people looked uncomfortable at my mention of the twenties. Stefan and Damon were looking at each other, Katherine and Elijah have completely blank faces. "He is making reference to Vanessa, Marissa and Micheal. I wasn't thinking about the prophecy when I was with them so I didn't know that Vanessa was from a long line of pagen worshippers that made her the eternal witch. I knew that Micheal was a vampire but didn't know he was the innocent. Somehow Klaus did and he killed them in 1924." I told them holding back tears. Turning to look the window at the dock I notice a small boat. Not thinking much of it I continued my line of thought,"I'm not sure if he is threatening us or if he just wants to add insult to injury, but I do know that he is a world class bastard so it could be both." "My brother is known for playing games so I suggest that we all be on our guard and continue our lives until he does something." Elijah says. Looking at him I nod and before anyone can say anything else I leave the room.

JEREMY'S POV

Watching the pain play over Kam's face as she told us about Klaus killing her friends made me want to get up and put my arms around her. I stayed where I was because I need to talk to her in private to apologize for my assinine behaviour. I felt horrible the whole time she stood there trying not to cry and when she left before anyone could ask if she was alright was like a punch in the gut. I think I'll give her some space to collect herself and talk to her later.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

EMILY'S POV

I decided to take a nap, all the worrying gave me a headache. Leaving most of the group in the living room I went to Damon and Elena's room I laid down on the bed curled up with Damon's pillow and fell a sleep.

* AN HOUR LATER*

KAMDEN'S POV

Tired of being by myself I went into the house to find Emily thinking we can play with magic for a while. I went to her room but didn't see her. Had a random thought to check Damon's room because she likes to take naps in there. As I opened the door I saw my nightmares come true, Vanessa was fighting with Emily trying to bite her. I stood there for a good minute staring in stupified shock before I flew forward and threw Vanessa off of Emily."Emily are you ok?" I asked glancing at her and seeing her nod, I returned my attention to Vanessa. "What are you doing here Vanessa?" "Klaus sends his reguards" was all she said before she rushed forward and attacked me. It didn't take me long to realize Klaus sent her here to make me kill her. Knowing that hurt more that I was prepared for. She hit me several times before I began to block. Getting angry I wasn't paying attention to her, Vanessa whirled around and tried again to go for a frozen Emily who was still sitting in the middle of the bed. Knowing she wasn't going to stop until Emily was dead I rushed forward and pinned Vanessa to the wall. "I'm so sorry things had to turn out this way." I sad as I ripped out her heart. I my knees give way as Vanessa fell forward to the ground. I landed on the floor next to her and burst into tears as Emily began screaming her head off.

DAMON'S POV

Katherine and I were the first to the room. What I saw scared the hell out of me. Kamden was on the floor next to a woman with a hole in her chest. Emily was in the middle of my bed screaming. Rushing forward I grabbed Emily and hugged her to me telling her everything was ok now. It took a couple of minutes to calm her. By then Katherine calmed Kamden and was asking her what happened. Emily spoke first, "I was taking a nap when I woke up to someone's hands around my neck. I freaked out and tried to fight back. A minute later Kam showed up and threw her away from me and asked if I was ok. I nodded and Kam asked that woman what she was doing here. The woman said that Klaus sends his reguards and attacked her. Kam spaced out for a minute and the woman turned toward me again. When Kam realized what the woman was doing she pinned her to the wall, told her she was sorry things had to turn out this way and... and..." She couldn't finish but I figured out what happened when I looked over at the dead woman next to Kamden. "Katherine Please take Kamden to her room and help her clean up." I said a minute later. Katherine nods and helps her to her feet and leads her out of the room. Everyone standing in the doorway stepped aside to let them pass without a word. Jeremy who was out in the hallway saw what Kamden looked like and wrapped his arms around her. she collapsed into his arms and started sobbing again. Katherine let go of her and let Jeremy lead her to their room.

JEREMY'S POV

When I saw the blood on her all I could think was she's hurt. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her. She collapsed onto my chest and started sobbing. I didn't get into the room so I didn't see but I know she killed someone. I slowly lead her to our room, when we got there I brought her to our bathroom and sat her on top pf the toilet. I turned toward the tub and started the taps. It didn't take long for the water to get hot so I adjusted the temp and turned back to face Kamden. She was staring at the wall behind me with tears running down her cheeks. "Kamden look at me." I said taking her face in my hands. She looked into my eyes and said,"I killed her... I thought she was already dead... I killed her because she was trying to kill Emily... I have no idea why she would want to do that she used to be..." she stopped talking and her eyes dropped to her lap and she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Who was she?" I asked. Kamden didn't answer. I stood up and began to undress her when I was done I shut off the water picked her up and gently put her in the tub. She melted into the water and sighed. "It was Vanessa." She said before she closed her eyes and laid there. I turned around crossed the bedroom and walked into the hall. Damon and Elijah were standing outside of his room whispering. I walk toward the with a somber look. "Is she hurt?" Damon asked with his serious face. "Not physically, she is goning to to be upset for a while. Do you remember what she told us this morning?" I asked them. Both men nod with expectant looks. "The woman that attacked Emily and Kamden, the woman she was Kam was forced to kill...her name was Vanessa." I said. Both men stared at me as if they hadn't heard me right. Before either of them could respond Caroline came rushing up the hall yelling,"You guys is this normal?" As she reached us we saw her hands were glowing a strange white color. We stood there and stared for a minute not knowing how to react when we heard Kamden say behind us, "Here comes the magic." Her hand were glowing with a dark light, behind Caroline both Bonnie and Elena had joined us and they showed glowing hands too. "Game on" she mumbled and went back into our room.


	31. CHAPTER 31

EMILY'S POV

It has been three days since the magic showed up. Since then Kamden, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I have been going over the basics of using powerful magic. Bonnie is a really good teacher and and the others seemed to learn fast. I glad we go to using actual magic next week.That's what I need to learn, I already know the rules and do nots. I need to know what I can do. On another note Kamden and Jeremy made up and while she is still sad about her friend she is doing better. I noticed Damon a couple of minutes ago sitting on the otherside of the living room looking longingly at Elena. The training session was over so I walked over to him and took his hand, he followed without hesitation. I walked him outside to the southside of the house. There are some padded chairs and picnic tables. I sat down at a picnic table and pulled him down next to me. "Why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?" I asked him all serious like. The look on his face surprised me, he looked almost sad. He didn't say anything he just looked at me. It took me a minute to change the direction of the conversation but when I recovered I was confused. "What's wrong? What haven't to told me?" I said almost frantic. "There is nothing wrong and there is nothing you don't know. I don't feel the need to talk about that right now because at the moment we have a psychotic hybrid on the loose. Four babies coming and five women with crazy power and even crazier hormones." He blankly. "I know there is alot going on right now but whatever is bothering you is as imoprtant to me as all of that. So please tell me what's wrong." I said. He looked up at me then back at his lap. "Your young but have you ever felt your not good enough for someone? Someone who is your world,someone who is the reason you do right?" He said quietly. I automatically thought of my mother and all the years I did everything as perfect as possible to get her to show me even a small smile. Nodding I said, "As a matter of fact I have, I don't understand who aren't you good enough for?" He stayed quiet for a minute then said,"Elena." I looked at him like he was crazy. What the hell was he talking about? Elena loved him more than life it's self. She is forever saying that they are the best things to happen to each other. "What are you talking about? She loves you so much, in what way are you not good enough for her?" I said looking at him funny. "Emily I know you know who and what I am. I was aware you recoginized me when you met Elena. You are aware of what I have done and what I am capable of. So don't pretend you don't know." He said. "Just to be clear there is no one on this planet who is not capable of doing great harm to others. It is a conscience choice, remember that. And yes my dad did tell me stories about you and your brother. He also told me that people make mistakes, no one is perfect. The trick is to learn from your mistakes and try your best to be the person you want to be. I know you did things you regret and so does Elena. She knows that you have issues as much as she does. Elena is a smart girl and she knows what and who she wants, she isn't the type to walk away without a fight, and you know it. So do what you can to be the man she needs and she will be happy with you forever." I said looking at him with a big smile. With a real smile on his face he hugged me. "Thank you Em, you are such a wonderful person. How did you get so smart?" Smiling I said,"I learn fast." He grinned at me and got up and headed toward the house.

ELENA'S POV

i have spent the last half hour wondering what is wrong with Damon. I know whatever it is Emily will find out. She has a way about her that makes people want to talk to her. She is the only one other than me who can get Damon to talk and I like that. I realized just then that Katherine has been nowhere to be seen all day. She has been upset since the night Kalus forced her to attack Bonnie. Deciding to talk to her about it, I got up and went looking for her. I looked on the ground floor in the library where she hides sometimes and didn't see her. So I went upstairs to check her room. I knocked on the door and she called come in. I opened the door and walked in. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. I closed the door crossed the room and sat on the bottom of her bed. "What's bothering you?" I said. She sat up and looked at me sadly. "I am a screw up and I will never be anything more, Klaus has seen to that." She said. Looking at her I realize that she won't get over what happened unless she is forced to see things differently. "Look at me,yes you made some mistakes and did somethings your not proud of. That was before, this is now. We all know that Klaus forced you to attack Bonnie. Everyone including Bonnie, so this is not about that. So tell me what's really bothering you." I said. She looks down at the bed and says,"Do you think I could be enough for Stefan?" She asked in a whisper. I was surprised for a minute. "Katherine, if you weren't enough for him you would know. Stefan is the kind of guy that sees the good in everyone even when we ourselves don't. He wants to be with you and I know that you are a good person you just need to relax and go with it." I said with a small smile. Katherine didn't look up. "Klaus is a powerful person and he will do everything in his power to destroy my happiness to make me suffer." "Well Klaus can get bent" I said with a giggle. Katherine smiled at me then her eyes flicked behind me. I turned around to see Stefan standing there looking at both of us with a strange expression. " Hello ladies how are we today?" He said stepping into the room. "I am doing rather well and you?" I said. He nods at me and gives Katherine a soft look. "If you too will excuse me, I must find Damon and harass him about... stuff." I said as I left the room.

STEFAN'S POV

After hearing what Elena said to Katherine I didn't know what to say. "Is that how you really feel?" I asked. She looked up at me,"I love you Stefan, I just don't know if I can give you the happiness you deserve. I want to be that woman for you, It's just that between Klaus and fate it's self I'm not ment to be happy." She said sadly. "Katherine, you have had bad things happen to you, you have made some poor choices in dealing with things. I know that being a goos person is hard and it takes a lot of work but I believe you can do it. I love you so much. This person that you have become is the person I want to spend forever with." I said taking her hand. She looks up ar me with tears in her eyes. I looed into her eys and realized I ment every word. Pulling the family heirloom I own and got off the bed and down on one knee. Taking her left hand and looking into her eyes,"Kathereine Peirce will yo marry me?" I asked. She sat there looking stunned for a minute before she nodded and hugged me mumbling "Yes, yes I will."

DAMON'S POV

After my talk with Emily I decided it was time to do what I've been thinking about doing since Elena chose me. It has been in the back of my mind the whole time we have been on this island. I kept something from my mother for all these years. When she died my father took her things and gave them to Kamden, Stefan and I. I am going to give her my mother's ring. On my way to our room to get the ring I see Elena coming out of Katherine's room. "Hello love." I said. "Hello, do you feel better?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me. Nodding I take her hand and lead her to our room. Once we are there behind the closed door, I turned and looked at her. She is so beautiful and ironically full of life. She radiates happiness and balance. "Do you know how beautiful you are? You are perfect, I just wish I could be that for you." I said sadly. She moes toward me and uses her hand on my cheek to make me look at her. "I don't want you to be perfect. I don't want you to be anythiing other than what you are. You spend so much time and energy on trying to ne perfect that you fail to see that I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, even if I didn't see it at first. Do you remember the night we met?" She asked in a soft voice. Not trusting my voice I just nod. "I remember it too, you said you wanted me to get everything I wanted in life. Well guess what all I want in this life is to be with you." she said. "I love you Damon. I love you more than my own life. I want to be with you everyday of forever. Taking her hand I walk us to the nightstand on my side of the bed. I open the drawer and take out my mother's ring and get down on one knee,"Elena Gilbert, the light in my darkness, will you be my wife?" I said in a shaky voice. She dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes and says,"Yes Damon I will gladly be your wife forever and always. I love you." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. We sat there on the floor for what must have been only a few minutes when we heard a commotion in the hall. Getting up to see what was going on Elena and I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Bonnie is glowing with happiness with a very pleased looking Elijah are in the hall. "What's all thr fuss about?" Elena askes. Bonnie turns toward her with a big smile and says,"The midwife just left and she told us what we are having!" Slightly surprised We just stood there for a second, then Elena giggles and wraps Bonnie in a big hug."That't wonderful Bon, what are you having?" Beaming she said,"We are having a girl!" she was so excited that Elijah smiled. "Bonnie even decided on a name, didn't you darlin?" Still beaming Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I decided to name her Hope." Noticing the looks on Katherine and Elena's faces Bonnie asks, "What have you two been up too?" Neither woman says anything they look at each other then at her and raise their left hands and the squealing began. All five women gather together and begin talking about wedding plans.

THIRD PERSON POV

After seeing Elena didn't die Brian knew that he had a way back into Klaus's good graces. Then with his new information he headed back to the mainland to tell Klaus what he had seen.


	32. CHAPTER 32

KLAUS'S POV

Brian showed up at my hotel room this morning. I was quite pleased with what he told me. Elena my darling doppelganger is not completely dead. Aside from the fact that she is a vampire, her still existing is a good thing. There are whispers of a cure to vampirism, I'm unsure if they are true but I intend to find out. Right now I am going to visit an old witch. She is said to know about a great many things from the past. I am going to find out what she knows weither she likes it or not.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

"Niklaus, what can I do for you?" the witch says as I enter her room. "Well, I'm here to find out what you know about the vampire cure." The witch pales at my words. Very nice she has the sense to be afarid. "Tell me what you know witch and I may show just enough mercy to let you live. Tell me all you know about the cure and I mean now!" I said. Looking at me with a fear that gave me pleasent chills she turned her back and began to speak,"It is not the cure you need to seek, but the pusher. She has the key to reverting vampires. She has the power to bring the dead back, bring them back the way they were. She has asorbed the power of a necromancer and because she is the pusher, she has mutated the power into something else entirely. She is the key to getting what you seek. But beware the pusher will not comply willingly, you must give her a reason, a reason she cannot ignore. She will seek vengance and her vengance will be..." Having grown tired of listening to her ramble I swiftly run behind her and snap her neck. Time to get on with it, pulling out my phone I call Emily's phone again. After a few rings Kamden answers. "Calling to gloat over you latest victory, are you Niklaus?" She says in a bitter tone. "Well well Kamden it seems that you are a little angry with me, and here I thought you would be happy about seeing an old friend. Guess not, now to buisness. I want you to put Elena right. I know you have the power to do so. Do not even attempt to lie to me, If you know what's good for you and your jolly band of misfits you will do as I ask or the consequences will be... shall I say severe." With that I hung up for dramatic effect. I hope she listens because if she doesn't I have a plan that will really ruin her day.

ELENA'S POV

Put Elena right? What the hell does that mean? Why would Klaus think there is something wrong with me? Is there something wrong with me? I knew all this was too good to be true. I can't deal with this now.

KAMDEN'S POV

Watching Elena's face when she heard what Klaus said was hard. I was angry almost instantly and so where the others. Elena however seemed... well upset. She thinks there is something wrong with her. I wonder what she could think is wrong. She got up and left the room after he hung up on me."Elena wait, you know how Klaus is. He will say things just to upset us, it's what he does." I said to her back. She didn't stop she just kept walking. Damon and Emily got up and followed her from the room I'm hoping they can convince her there is nothing wrong with her. Caroline was coming down the hall when she heard what I said. "Elena look at me." she said. Moving to the doorway I saw Elena look up at her. "You of all people know that while we are not perfect. There are things about ourselves we don't like, that does not mean that there is something wrong with us." Caroline said. The look on Elena's face didn't change. "Okay fine look at it this way then, you are the happiest you have ever been, you have everything you could ever want. Tell me how could something be wrong with that?" Caroline walked up to her and hugged her. "Thanks Care, I let that fool get in my head, your right." Elean hugged her again. "As a side note, I think Klaus ment something else anyway." Tyler said. All eyes move to Tyler as Damon asks,"What do you think he ment?" Tyler looks at him for a second then says,"We all know that he needed Elena to become a hybrid. So I think that he needs her to make more, I think he wants Kamden to return her to her human form." Everyone was stunned into silence. Looking back and forth between Tyler and Kamden.

BRIAN'S POV

So they know about the hybrids. This I have to tell Klaus, .maybe when he gets her he will turn me into a hybrid. Moving away from the house I call Klaus."Bring Tyler to me" was all he said when I told him what I heard. Sneaking into the house was easier than I thought, now to find wolfboy. I went room to room to find him nowhere. So I decided to look outside. I went around the back of the house to find him alone looking up at the almost full moon. Quietly pulling out my syringe full of wolfsbane I walked up on him and stabbed him. He dropped without a sound and I picked him up and carried him away.

KLAUS'S POV

"Put him on the couch." I told Brian. Just as he hit the couch Tyler started to wake up. "Hello Tyler." I said with a smirk. "Klaus, I assume? What do you want with me?" He asks. "Well Tyler you are going to help me force Kamden to put Elena right so I can make more hybrids." I said matter of factly. "The hell I am, I will never do anything to help you!" he yells outraged. "Is that right, well then I will have to make you" I sped to his side grabbed him in a chokehold and forced him to drink my blood. Afterhe had enough I snapped his neck. Game on...

CAROLINE'S POV

He took Tyler I know it. Where the hell did he take him. The others said that we don't know that it was Kluas and not some other group from the mainland. Werewolves are not welcome in these parts so it could have been them. Yeah right, I know it was Klaus. "I am going to get Tyler wherever he is by myself if I have to. I am not to going to wait while he is probably being tortured or... killed." I said. Damon looks at me with an odd look but before he could speak Emily's phone rings again. Oh my god Klaus is calling to tell us he killed Tyler... no...

DAMON'S POV

"What is it now Klaus?" I said as I picked up the phone. "Hello Damon, I have decided to tell you all that I have your Tyler." he said. "What do you want with him? He's of no use to you." I said getting angry. "Wrong you are Mr. Salvatore, Tyler is a werewolf and I fed him my blood and snapped his neck. So that means that you have 24 hours to save him before he turns rabid and dies." He said with much sarcasim. Hearing that Kamden took the phone out of my hand and asked,"What did you mean when you said put Elena right?" "You mutated the necromancer ability being the pusher. That means you can bring the dead back." he said. "That is not a mutation Niklaus and you know it. That is a necromancer's natural ability." she said annoyed. "Yes but you and I both know that what happened when you got your power don't we?" He repiled. "You know then, so then you must also know I can't do it alone." She said. "Yes Kamden I do know you can't do it alone. You must not know what kind of witch you need or I assume you would have done it already. So I will tell you but remember the clock is ticking for your friend Tyler. You need a water witch." He said and hung up in his signature fashion.

ELENA'S POV

"Kam can you do it?" I asked her. She nods without speaking. "So let's do it then!" I said. Both Jeremy and Damon speakin unison,"No! It could be dangerous!" I stood there stupidly for a second. "Elena how do you know that you won't die for real this time?" Jeremy says. Before I can answer Damon says, "What about the baby? What will that magic to the baby? With all due respect Kamden has no idea what she's doing so how do you know something bad won't happen by accident?" I looked at him incredulously, "First of all we know that the baby will protect it's self. Second Tyler has less than a day to live. Do you want to live with the fact we didn't at least try to save him?" I said angry.

KAMDEN'S POV

Emily stands up then getting eveyone's attention. "I am the water witch Kamden needs, and I know the spell to help her." She said. All eyes move to me. "I know how to use the power, I never said I didn't I just I didn't want it. Apon getting the power the person weilding it knows instinctively how to use it." I said monotone. No one says anything so I continue, "I have the power to return any vampire, with Emily's help, to their human form." Everyone seems shocked by what I just said, if they only knew that it will work on everyone but me. I could give them all their human lives back but I will be stuck this way forever.


End file.
